


Terminator: The Fattenator Chronicles

by Some Like It Fat (code87)



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 2 and beyond, Angst with a Happy Ending, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cameron doesn't go bad in this one, Even for a Terminator, F/F, F/M, Fat Shaming, Fat shamer get fat, Food Kink, Glitch becomes a feauture, I used to be one, John Connor as a chubby chaser, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Not all of them are straight, Repressed Memories, Robot/Human Relationships, Teenage boys are clueless, Underage Drinking, body image issues, but she gets better, cyborg weight gain, cyborg with an eating disorder, drug induced weight gain, eventual mutual weight gain, fat cyborg, hidden past, high school sucks, i would know, multiple weight gains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/code87/pseuds/Some%20Like%20It%20Fat
Summary: Alternate Season 2 and beyond. What if a different part of Cameron's chip was damaged in the car bomb at the end of season 1? What if, instead of "Going Bad", Cameron found herself eating continuously and gaining a lot of weight rapidly? How would these changes effect her relationship with John Connor, and the future of the world?Starts right at the end of season 1 of the show. . I will use some plot points from season 2, but I will change some details from the show in order to fit the plot, since this is a new timeline that would have been created after the events of the series.I'm only posting the prologue and first chapter for now, to gauge if there is any interest in this story whatsoever. But I have more material for this story already written.Minor spoiler Alert! This is a timeline where Cameron and John get it right.If you are not familiar with the Sarah Connor Chronicles, I highly recommend reading from this Wikipedia: https://terminator.fandom.com/wiki/Terminator:_The_Sarah_Connor_Chronicles, or better yet, watch the show for yourself! Just be prepared for the let down that is the finale of the series.





	1. Samson and Delilah:  A Fattening Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Cameron goes to buy John a cake for his 16th birthday, and makes a small decision that will dramatically impact her, and everyone around her. For better or worse...

Prologue:

Cameron's POV: The afternoon of John’s 16th birthday...

Scanning for threats to John Connor…

Threats found:0

I allow my lips to turn up slightly as I realize there are no known impediments to leaving the safe house to run the errand that Sarah Connor assigned me to do for John. So I begin walking towards one of the Baum's family vehicles as I plan the next step of my very important mission. …Recommended Course of action…Buy small birthday cake for John Connor’s 16th birthday.

Then one of my memory files opens up , and I remember overhearing a drunk future John telling Kyle Reese, one of his subordinates, something on his 30th birthday “You know something?” future John had said with a look on his face that I have learned means a human is sad. “ Out of all the things the world has lost since Judgment Day, do you know what I miss most right now? Birthday cake. I haven't had a proper birthday cake since I was fifteen!”

Bringing my computational processes back to the present, I quickly make a slight change to my assigned mission. One that I hope will please John. …New course of action selected…Buy John the biggest cake in the bakery and insure John eats until he is “full”. Monitor John Connor's calorie intake closely tomorrow.

Satisfied with the change in my assignment, I quickly get into the truck I will use to run my important errand. After getting into the truck, I notice a suspicious looking individual from the computer café I visited today walk past the safe house while looking right at me. I mark his face in my large database of potential threats to John Connor. But with no further proof of harmful intention on the suspicious man's part, my orders forbid termination. So instead, I focus my attention on sliding back the front passenger side seat of the truck, in order to accommodate the large cake that I plan to buy for John. I focus most of my processing power on this task, even as I simultaneously start the truck's engine with my free hand without even looking at the ignition as I do so.

A faint clicking noise is the only warning I receive concerning what is about to occur. But this noise gives me enough time to lean my head even further back before…

BOOM!

I'm caught up in a sizable explosion that I calculate has already caused significant damage to my chassis, as well as my chip.

…Warning! Critical damage to CPU sustained! Force reboot for damage assessment commencing…Reboot will complete in 120 seconds…

….John's POV 

It happens almost faster than I can consciously process it. One moment, I hear a loud explosion, then, several seconds later; my mom is being dragged into my room by an Eastern European man with a gun, who then proceeds to start tying me and mom up with some ropes while yelling at the two of us. I don't struggle as the short haired man does this, but I look for an opening, any opportunity to disarm, kill, or run away from the man who is now hitting my mother, even as I start untying my hastily tied bonds while I block out the part of my mind that is panicking and simmering with rage. 

There is no place for emotion in life or death situations. That is one of the few things that Mom, Derek, and Cameron all agree on.

Finally, just as I finish untying the ropes around my wrists, I spot my opening. The intruder in my room (for I can hear one other man just downstairs) turns his back to me as he punches my mom again. 

Kill, it is, then. 

I quickly wrap the ropes in my hands around the intruder’s neck. As expected, the man struggles violently while making choking noises. But I don't relent, nor do I loosen the ropes enough to allow the man I am chocking to call for help. 

I am dimly aware of my mom calling my name. But I ignore her voice as I continue chocking the life out of the intruder, until the man's gun, and then his dead body, drop harmlessly to the floor. I finally come out of my trancelike state when my mom shakes my shoulder and whispers, “John! We have to go! Now!

I nod my head, even as I try to think of the best way to get out of the house. Then I hear the sounds of gunshots, another explosion that goes off with a loud BOOM!, and loud, heavy footsteps, coming from downstairs. Then seconds later, I hear more footsteps coming from outside the door! 

My mom and I are halfway to the window when the door opens, revealing a damaged and bloody Cameron, with part of her metallic skull exposed, standing on the other side. I notice that she is eating a candy bar with her still perfect mouth, for some reason. I smile and start walking towards Cameron, but my mom stops me and points to the synthetic blood and slightly exposed metal skull on my protector's head. “She’s damaged, John! Maybe her chip is damaged too! How do you know she hasn't gone bad? Like Derek said some of the Metal do?”

I glare at mom for calling Cameron “metal". But acknowledge her point anyway by taking a step back from Cameron and asking my Terminator protector, “What is your mission?”

Cameron looks back at me, and I can swear there is annoyance in her eyes when she says, “As I've told you before, my mission is to insure the survival of John Connor. Now…”

Cameron takes another bite of the candy bar in her hand and, for the first time, talks with her mouth full. “Cum wit me if yu wan ta liv!”

….Several hours later, Sarah’s POV...

The dingy hotel we decide to stay in after our old safe house got blown up isn't much, but it's far enough away from the old house to provide the illusion of safety. Still, in my head, I remember one simple truth. No one is ever safe. Especially since the cyborg is malfunctioning now. 

Oh, Cameron didn't try to kill John today. Thank god. But she is acting very strange since the car bomb.

It starts when, shortly after we find the hotel, and use make-up, stitches, and a lot of clothing to cover the cyborg’s injuries, Cameron insists on getting a birthday cake for John, despite the day's recent events. Events which, Derek, John’s uncle from the future, and Charlie, my ex-fiancée, tell me include James Ellison's entire team of FBI agents getting killed by Cromartie. But still, despite everyone’s protests, including John's , Cameron insists that getting John a cake is a mission priority. 

Then, when the cyborg comes back from the bakery, everyone else in the temporary safe house is surprised, and I'm a bit angry, to find that the huge cake that Cameron purchased is already half eaten by the time Cameron gets back from the bakery. “What the hell, Tin Miss! First, you risk exposing us just to get John a cake, and then you eat half of that cake by yourself!? Are you malfunctioning?! How hard did that explosion hit you!?”

Cameron’s eyes look down towards the ground when she answers me. If I didn’t know any better, I would think she was ashamed of herself for eating half of John’s cake, even as she replies in her usual monotone voice. “My bio-sheath was damaged in the explosion, and one of my emergency systems was activated less than an hour ago. To replace the biological material I’d lost, my systems forced me to seek nourishment immediately after I’d bought John’s birthday cake. And the cake was the only food source that was available at that time. I had no choice but to eat some of it. I’m going to go patrol the area around the hotel now.”

With her head still down, Cameron passes the remainder of the cake directly to John. “I’m sorry for eating your cake, John. I know buttercream frosting is your favorite, and I spent all the money left in my personal savings, to get this cake for you. I’m sorry I ruined my tight present for you. And that I failed to protect you and your mom from Sarkissian. I was not a good protector today. But I hope you still have a Happy Birthday.”

“Don’t worry about it.” John says in that tone that he always uses when he is trying to make people feel better. “You still protected us from Sarkissian’s goon, and my mom and I were able to handle ourselves with the man himself today. Besides, there’s still a lot of cake left! It’s still a tight present. “Cameron nods without looking up, and then walks out the door with a gait that is a lot slower than usual. Slower even than the cyborg had been walking right after the car explosion, before John conducted some repairs on her in an abandoned warehouse right after the house got destroyed.. If I didn’t know what Cameron was, I would almost think she was sad. 

Derek waits a few seconds after Cameron leaves, then smirks. “Huh. I’ve never known a Terminator to pig out like that, before. Damaged or not.”

My son glares at Derek. “That’s not funny, Derek. Cameron was just following her programming…”

Derek glares right back at John. “Yeah, and right now, the Metal’s programming is faulty! Today, that thing loses control and wolfs down half a cake. Tomorrow, the Metal might lost control again and take off all of our heads! We need to destroy the Metal now!”

I sigh; feeling conflicted as I look between John and Derek. “John…I don’t know if I agree with Derek, but if Cameron does start to malfunction in a dangerous way, we may have to…”

John crosses his arms in front of his chest. “No one is terminating Cameron! You got that?!”

“We’ll talk more about this in the morning, John.” I turn away, eager to be out of this conversation and get some sleep after today. “But Derek Reese doesn’t let the subject drop.

Derek huffs and steps closer to John. “ You’re siding with the Metal again, I see. If you’re ever going to lead humanity to victory, you have to recognize Cameron for what it is! Cameron is a killing machine, a Metal! I told you once that one of those things is going to kill you one day….”

I turn back in time to see my son glare at his uncle again. “And I told you that it wasn’t going to be Cameron! She’s different than other Terminators, Derek! Future me knew that! That’s why he trusted Cameron enough to send her back and protect me!”

Derek mumbles something under his breath, but John hears some of it and says. “What did you say?!”

Derek looks a little bit less confident now, and he looks down a little as he replies. “Then maybe future you made a mistake! What was the General thinking, sending a Terminator model that looks like All…I mean, Cameron back to protect his horny, teenage self! I’ve seen the way you look at that thing, John! You think it feels the same way about you as you feel about it?!”

“Stop it!” John and I reply at the same time, although John’s voice is louder than mine. I can tell that Derek’s hit a nerve with John. But Derek foolishly keeps talking anyway. “Cameron is just lights and clockwork, John! Nothing more! Why neither you, nor your future self, can see that is beyond me!”

John gets within inches of Derek Reese’s face, and there is coldness in my son’s eyes that I’ve never seen before when he says in quiet voice with a dangerous undertone. “Well if future me so stupid, and I’m such and idiot, because I’m so driven by my hormones, why the hell are you following me, Derek?! If you’re going to question every damn decision I make, for the rest of my life, what the fuck is the point of me being the great John Connor?! Hell, if I can’t even get my own family to follow me, then I might as well just get on a bullhorn in the middle of Rodeo drive, announce that I’m John Connor to the world, and wait for Skynet to kill me, because I can’t win this fucking war if nobody will stand by my decisions! You can’t lead this family, or this combat unit, Derek. As experienced as you are at fighting machines, you’re too hot-headed and prejudiced for that. So, you can either follow my lead, or get out of the way. But if you try to undermine me one more time, or talk about harming one hair on Cameron’s head without my say so, family or not…” John pats the side arm that he has holstered under his shirt. “I will shoot you down.. “

I glare at John for threatening his uncle. “John!”

But John just glares right back at me, and then turns his gaze back towards his uncle. “Those are your choices, Derek. Stay and follow, or leave. Make your choice. Either way, I’m done with your bullshit!”

Derek steps back a little then, and despite the fact that John’s uncle is taller, more muscular, and much more experience in combat then his nephew, there is fear in the older man’s eyes as Derek looks at my son. And that’s when it hits me. The way my John is talking right now, that must be how future John talks to his soldiers. This must be how General Connor talks. 

The moment soon passes, and Derek shakes his head and puts a fake smile on his face. “Well, you do have balls, kid. I’ll give you that. You’re not the General, but you’re further along than I thought you were. So I’ll play it your way. As long as your mom backs your decisions up, I can follow like a good little soldier.” There is no mistaking the bitterness in Derek’s voice when he says this. “And I’ll even leave the Metal alone, and keep my complaints about Cameron to myself, as long as it doesn’t do anything to endanger you in the future. But make no mistake, John, if Cameron tries to harm either of you in any way, I will put the Metal down. With or without your say so! Now if you’ll excuse me, I need a drink.”

With that, Derek leaves the room too, and I quickly decide to go after him, and leave my son in Cameron’s care. I silently pray to a God I’m not sure I believe in that Cameron won’t malfunction again while I’m gone, as I glare at my son and say. “I’m going to follow your uncle, and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid! But we will talk about what just happened later, John!” 

Then I sigh and, hoping I don’t end up regretting leaving John all alone with Cameron, I leave the hotel room.

Cameron’s POV….Minutes later…

Scanning for threats to John Connor…Threats found:0….Warning! Sarah and Derek’s vehicles are no longer in the parking lot, but a heat signature is still resonating from the hotel room….Conjecture: Derek and Sarah have left John alone in the room! Necessary course of action... Return to hotel room and accompany/guard John until Derek and Sarah return.

By the time I’ve returned to the hotel room, my arms are full of snacks that I forcefully obtained from the vending machine next to the parking lot, When I open the door, my suspicions that the adults have left my charge alone are confirmed. One of my fists clenches and my CPU is filled with negative input at this revelation, despite the positive sensations that the M&Ms I just finished consuming are giving my taste buds. Walking closer to John, I notice that the most important teenage boy in existence is eating a slice of the cake I bought him with some of the plastic cutlery I had also provided for his birthday. I also notice that only a quarter of the cake now remains on the platter, so I can only conclude that John has already eaten half of the amount of cake that I had presented him earlier. This would explain why John Connor’s stomach is slightly distended. Remembering a lesson in mine and John’s health class, I know what John is doing right now. “John, you are binge eating.”

John, who had evidently noticed my presence in the room before now, because he does not flinch at the sound of my voice, finishes the bite of birthday cake in his mouth, then looks back at me and snorts while pointing to the now-empty M&M bag in my hand and the various snacks I have just put on the bed. “Looks who’s talking. You ate half a Birthday cake and you’re still hungry?”

System query: Lie to John? Benefits: John may not worry about my skills and abilities, and will be more likely to trust me to protect him. Costs: John may eventually discover my deception, causing him to lose trust in me, making my mission more difficult. Processing decision….

“There is damage to my chip.” I reply truthfully to John. “And now my ‘consume nutrients’ command is stuck in the on position. I cannot stop eating.”

John has a stoic look on his face as he nods at my words. “Could I repair the damage to your chip?”

I shrug. I’ve learned this is something humans do when they are unsure about something. “Unknown. Until I can be repaired, however, I am defective.”

John surprises me when, instead of looking at me with disgust or disappointment evident in his facial features, he gives me with what I have learned is a sympathetic look in his eyes as my hand automatically reaches down to open up a package of Reese’s peanut Butter cups.. “Yeah. Me too. Do you know why I’m eating so much right now?”

I shake my head, since my mouth is full of delicious chocolate and peanut butter. And as Sarah Connor recently taught me, it’s rude to talk with your mouth full. John resumes speaking in between bites of cake. “I’m here, eating half of this enormous cake you bought, because I’ve been fighting with mom and Derek. Oh, and I killed a man today. The guy who attacked me and mom in my room. Sarkissian.”

I nod in what I hope is a reassuring manner as I finish swallowing the peanut butter cup remains in my mouth. Then I say. “I understand. You are sad that you had to take a human life, so you are trying to bury your feeling of guilt through excessive food intake. Future John does the same thing with alcohol sometimes, when someone dies following his orders. They are both inefficient strategies for dealing with guilt.”

John laughs, but his laughter seems…different than usual, and John’s eyes still read as “sad.” I decide I must analyze this moment further later as John says.” I know that, and I don’t drink, yet, but….I don’t know, sometimes food that is bad for you can make you feel good when you are feeling bad. Do you know what I mean? What am I saying? Of course you don’t kno…”

I look directly in John’s eyes as I cut of his sentence while opening Snickers. “You’re wrong, John. I have sensation. I feel. And I taste. I’ve even developed…preferences over time, which have nothing to do with my mission. I prefer to be close to you, even when it’s not necessary for me to do so to protect you. I prefer you being happy over being sad or angry. And I even prefer consuming pizza and chocolate over consuming certain vegetables, like Brussel sprouts or onions, despite the latter food items being more nutritionally beneficial for my bio sheath.”

John smiles at me then, and their something about that gesture that does things to my CPU that I don’t understand. Error…unknown personality matrix anomaly detected. Delete abhorrent code? Y/N…N.

I defy my usual subroutine, to keep my personality matrix stable, remembering Future John’s observation that I would sometimes have to let myself be changed by humans to understand them. After integrating the new data with my existing personality matrix, I feel my skin warm by a single degree. John, being a human, does not notice this small difference as he says. “Huh. Maybe you do understand better than I thought. So, when you’re eating all the candy, you feel…what exactly?”

My lips involuntarily twitch upwards a quarter inch after I bite into the candy bar in my hands, then finish that bite before I say. “I sense…positive sensations and tastes…The data could be called pleasure.”

John laughs; a more genuine chuckle this time, then brings the rest of the cake with him as he sits down on the bed, and then pats a spot beside him as an invitation to sit next to his person. I quickly accept, just before John says. “So…chocolate makes you happy?”

I know what John is asking now. He wants to know if I can feel emotions the same way humans can. I cannot. So I tell John only as much truth as I think he can handle right now. “As I said, I have preferences which have developed independently of my programming. I suppose you could say I…have a strong preference for eating chocolate, even though I know I am eating that substance in excessive quantities right now…and I like spending time with you…even when my mission doesn’t require it. My biggest non-programmed preference, however, is for you to be happy, John. And I will do whatever I can to make that happen, provided I do not have to break my primary mission objective to protect you in order to do so.”

John looks thoughtful as he finishes off his slice of cake, then immediately reaches for another. When I do not react to this action, John frowns and says. “And you protecting me doesn’t include stopping me from eating too much?”

Analyzing…Conflict in code detected…John’s current eating patterns are a threat to primary mission objective…Suggested course of action: Stop John from eating more cake…Suggested action unacceptable….John’s facial features indicate he is happy right now, and unlikely to commit suicide due to guilt for taking a human life at this time. New course of action selected…

“Sometimes. But not today. Today is your birthday. I’ve heard people are allowed to ‘treat themselves’ on the annual anniversary of their birth. So eat as much as you want today, John. In forty-six minutes, it will be midnight. I will resume monitoring your calorie intake then.”

John nods and smiles as he watches me eat the rest of my candy bar intently, but I can’t read the look in his eyes when he says. “You know, it’s funny, but…this has been a really fucked up day for both of us, right?”

“I do not understand what sexual intercourse has to do with today’s events.”

John chuckles again, even as his cheeks turn red. Is the temperature in the room too high for John? Before I can think to ask this question, John replies. “No…fucked up is an expression. It means something like, really bad. Today was a really bad day.”

I still don’t understand. “So this is part of the slang you’ve being trying to teach me?”

John rubs his head and rolls his eyes. “Kind of. Yes.”

“ And fucked up means ‘bad’ as in not good, not ‘bad’ as in good, like some of our peers at school use that word.”

John nods. “That’s right. And another, military, term for fucked up is FUBAR, or ‘fucked up beyond repair.”

I nod to indicate understanding, then tilt my head in a way that John seems to like as I say.. “Thank you for explaining. Yes. Today was completely FUBAR.”

John resumes smiling at me as he looks at the four remaining slices of cake in front of him, and the large stack of snacks to my right, before he continues speaking. “What I was trying to say is…as messed up as today was, this moment, right now? This is the most normal interaction I’ve ever had with you since the day I met you at Red Valley. Right now, even though I know, even though I’ve seen, what you are, under the skin, it just feels like we’re two ordinary teenagers, pigging out on too much junk food together. I wish we could do this every day!”

I shake my head. “I’m sorry, John….” It’s strange to realize I actually mean this, but I do not enjoy preventing John from doing things that make him happy, even to protect him. “But I cannot allow that. Excessive calorie intake on a daily basis would cause you to gain weight rapidly and…”

John glares at me as he eats another mouthful of cake, and then speaks after he is done with that bite. “And let me guess? You don’t want ‘The Great John Connor’ becoming a porker, right?! I guess nobody would follow a fat General, would they?!”

I don’t understand the language John uses, or his reasoning, so I say so. “I don’t know what a porker is, John, outside of a word for a farm animal more commonly known as a pig, which you are clearly not. Also, I have no personal preference for or against you getting fat, apart from excessive weight gain causing additional threats to your safety.. Nor do I understand how body mass could be correlated to leadership ability in any way. One of this nation’s presidents was over 300 pounds, and Winston Churchill, one of the great political and military minds of the 20tht century, was also classified as overweight. Only your safety is a concern for me in this matter…”

John sighs then. “Right. You don’t want me to keel over from a heart attack before I can save humanity, right?”

I hesitate, and then shake my head. “No, that is not what I mean. In the future, there are ways to eliminate most threats obesity poses to the human body, discovered during Skynet’s experiments on humans held captive in work camps, who were being used to harvest genetic material to make bios heaths for Terminators. And I have access to that information in my CPU. Unfortunately, there is no known way to completely remove limits to mobility that being extremely overweight cause humans. Even with the aid of future science, becoming overweight could greatly decrease your ability to fight and evade Terminators. And that would be unacceptable. “

John and I both eat in silence for another five minutes before John gives me a skeptical look and says. “So…you’re saying that if, hypothetically, if we were able to stop Judgment Day, and destroy Skynet before it is born, eliminating all machine threats to my person…you wouldn’t care at all if I overate every day and got fat?!”

I don’t understand the purpose of this conversation, but I reply to John’s words anyway. “In that particular scenario, provided you used future tech to stay healthy…No, it would not bother me if you got fat. As long as you remain happy and safe, the size and shape of your body are irrelevant.”

Johns sighs again then. He’s doing that a lot tonight. “I wish human girls were as constant in their devotion as you….or as beautiful.” John says this last part under his breath. If he thinks I cannot hear his remark about my physical attractiveness, though, he is underestimating my cyborg hearing. My skin heats up another degree before John adds with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “No man would ever be alone, or unhappy. And I guess you don’t have to worry about getting fat yourself, right Cameron?”

My lips turn down slightly in response to this comment from John. I do not know why. “Actually, I’m not certain about that, John. No Terminator on record has ever had this particular CPU component damaged before, so I don’t know what will happen if you cannot repair the damage to my chip. After all, my bio-sheath may have been grown in a lab, but it is still biological, created from materials harvested from humans, as I said before. I do have fat cells, although they are few in number compared to most humans, to make me appear more human than a 600 series Terminator.. I do not know if those synthetic fat cells will grow or multiply in the presence of excessive nutrient intake.”

John gives my body a long look then while finishing off his cake, paying particular attention to my greatly distended belly as he does so. I do not know how to interpret this look before John says, “Huh. That’s interesting. How does your stomach feel right now, Cameron?”

I look down at the pale inch of flesh poking out from under my shirt and gently pock my hard, distended middle, then shrug. “I don’t know. I believe I have reached the state humans refer to as full, and that feels…pleasurable is the closest human sensation. But I still can’t stop eating, so my stomach lining is being filled to capacity. I believe the data could be called pain.”

John nods. “Let me help you with that, then you can help me. Lift your shirt.”

I quickly try to take my shirt off my body, but John gently stops me with his right arm and chuckles. “No…Don’t take your shirt off all the way or I’ll get…distracted. Just lift your shirt above your belly.”

I tilt my head again and say. “Thank you for explaining.” Then I lift my shirt just high enough to expose my stomach. John then starts to rub my belly in a circular motion. At first, I do not understand the purpose of this exercise, until I begin receiving a type of sensory data I have never received before, coming from my distended middle. I then involuntarily let out a loud BURP! Then I voluntarily let out a moan, which my internet research indicates is a sure sign of female pleasure. John tries to jump of the bed then, but his full belly weighs him back down, bringing his body crashing back down to the bed. I voluntarily turn my mouth down slightly at John’s shocked expression. “Did I do something wrong again, John? My concussive eructation was an involuntary response created from a need for my bio sheath to release excess gas, and your touch initiated pleasurable sensations in my person that are similar to the data I receive when I manually stimulate my clitoris every six weeks to make sure my sexual subroutines are still operating within optimal parameters, I wanted to let you know that I found your touch pleasurable. Was I wrong to do so?”

John’s faces become red again. I need to lower the temperature on this hotel room’s thermostat. John then replies to my query while shaking his head. “Your concussive eructation, or belching, if you don’t want to sound like a freak at school, wasn’t a big deal, since you couldn’t control it. Just try not to do stuff like that in public too much or you could…draw unnecessary attention to yourself. As for your moaning, though…Let me get this straight. You really do feel…pleasure…but you have to fake your responses?”

I stare at John and say. “I usually have complete control over my bodily functions, except during certain, automatic processes, such as belching, so most responses are voluntary. But that does not mean they are faked. I only emulate human responses to pleasure when I am experiencing the corresponding sensation…or the nearest equivalent to human pleasure I can feel. My research online indicates that men do not enjoy it when woman fake pleasurable responses.”

John shakes his head for a second, then smiles again. My bio sheath’s temperature rises another degree. What is wrong with the thermostat in this hotel? “Well, it’s good to know you’re truthful about the sensations you feel, I guess. But…um. That sound you made? It’s not really an appropriate response to receiving a belly rub. That moaning sound is for…other, more intimate, pleasurable activities.”

I nod to indicate understanding. “You mean sexual activity? John…are you alright? Your face is very red.”

John coughs, then gets up and lowers the temperature on the thermostat. “ I’m fine, Cameron. It’s just really hot in this room! But yeah, you should probably only make that sound when having sex…which I just learned that your bo…I mean, your form can do. And you should definitely only have sex someplace where you and a…partner…  
John clenches his fist, as if angry. I do not know why John is feeling this emotion when he continues his statement. “Are alone.”

I nod. I’ve learned that using the head tilt motion too frequently can be annoying for John. “Thank you for explaining. You and I are alone now, John. Would you like to have sexual intercourse with me at this time? John, your face is getting really red again. Are you sure you are…”

“I’m fine!” John quickly interrupts me, even though the color of my charge’s face says otherwise. “It’s just…not a great time to do that now, Cameron. My mom or uncle could come back any minute and…let’s just say that it wouldn’t be good for them to walk in on us having sex. But…I would settle for a belly rub. Like the one I gave you. I’m really full after eating all that cake!”

I turn my lips up slightly to simulate a smile. “I will comply.”

I then give John a slow, deliberate belly rub, mimicking the same hand movements John’s hands had made on my belly earlier, to the best of my ability. I infer that I do an admirable job at this task,, despite having smaller hands then John, due to the moaning sounds and loud belches John’s body makes in response to this action. His moans are lower in volume, and shorter in duration, then the one I voluntarily produced earlier, but I can still tell that…”You’re enjoying this.”

John smiles as his eyes close. “Damn right I am! Thank you Cameron. I think I need to lie down now. You can watch me until I fall asleep, if you want.” 

Without waiting for a respond, John crawls up to the top of the bed, and puts his head on his pillow. I then resume rubbing John’s distended middle as he begins to fall asleep. Suddenly, however, John’s eyes pop wide open, and the future General says. “Promise me something, Cameron.”

I learned the importance of keeping promises from John earlier this year, after I had to secure a promise from John’s friend, Morris, in order to help me hide John from the cyborg known as Cromartie. So I do not want to make a promise too easily. “Tell me what it is, then I’ll promise.”

John smiles the way he does when he knows something someone else doesn’t. “Promise me that if we defeat Skynet. If we stop Judgment Day…you won’t have someone destroy your chip. That you won’t seek termination.”

I turn my gaze away from John’s. “I cannot promise that John. My mission is to secure your safety. If we destroy Skynet, my chip and coltan frame must be destroyed, or the future technology I am composed of could be reverse engineered to become Skynet anyway. At the end of my mission, I must be terminated.”

John glares at me. “No. I need you, Cameron! Look…I’ve already watched one protector sacrifice himself for me and the future. I won’t let that happen to you! Besides, you already gave your word you wouldn’t.” I open my mouth to contradict John, but my charge quickly adds. “You said, tell me, and I’ll promise. Now I’ve told you. So, promise me that you won’t seek to be terminated after we stop Skynet’s creation .Promise you’ll never leave me. Please! I just…I don’t want to be alone after my mom and Derek…”

John doesn’t complete his sentence, but I nod in understanding. “When they die. Being alone after your mom and Derek die would make you unhappy.”

John nods as he sheds several tears and something in my personality matrix shifts as I make an important decision. Error! Selected choice is a potential violation of primary and secondary mission objectives...Directive: Another choice must be selected….Directive overridden based on primary mission objective… John’s mental and emotional health must also be preserved. John will be unhappy, and potentially suicidal, if left alone. Sarah Connor has a 98% percent probability of dying of cancer in the next three years, based upon events in the previous timeline. There are not two Derek Reese’s in my future, so John’s uncle has a 99.999% chance of expiring in the next four years as well. Conclusion…Primary Mission objective requires remaining in close proximity to guard John Connor until he expires of natural causes…. Noting the unpleasant feedback my CPU receives when I note that John will certainly die at some point in the future, despite all efforts to protect him, another mental process occurs. Addendum: I WANT my John to be happy and live a long life….WARNING! Further anomalies in personality matrix detected! Delete abhorrent data? Y/N…N. New data has been integrated into personality matrix. Potential effects of changes…unknown. “Then I will never leave you John. I promise.”

Even as I compute the numerous ramifications of my promise on future events, John falls asleep with a smile on his face. I gently dry John’s tears, tuck him in, then resume rubbing John’s belly under the covers as he sleeps, softer this time, to aid his digestion and prevent nightmares. 

Sarah returns over an hour later, claiming that she couldn’t get Derek to come back yet. After I warn Sarah to keep her voice down to let John sleep, the dark haired woman starts looking around, and then looks suspiciously towards my distended middle, which has become even larger since I consumed the rest of the candy shortly after John fell asleep. “Cameron, what happened to John’s birthday cake? After today, I actually kind of wanted a slice…”

I pat my belly, and then lie to Sarah. I don’t know why I do either of these things. “I consumed the cake. All of it.” 

Sarah glares at me. “Seriously, Tin Miss!? You barely eat a bite or two at breakfasts each morning, and John says the most you’ve ever eaten in one day before today is two slices of pizza. And now you’re telling me you ate John’s whole birthday cake?! What is your malfunction!?”

I shrug. “There is not malfunction. I still needed more nutrients in order to repair my bio sheath. You and Derek were also not present, and had not eaten any cake before leaving, so I inferred you two did not want cake. John didn’t want any cake. He said that he had lost his appetite when I asked him about it. He seemed upset.”

Sarah sighs. “Derek and I had…an argument with John earlier today. About you. Are you a threat to John after that explosion you were in? Did any wires come loose during the car bomb?!”

I shake my head. “Negative. My mission is to protect John Connor. I am not a threat to his safety. I would NEVER hurt John.” 

Sarah gives me a funny look after I make that last statement for some reason, then shrugs and whispers. “Okay. Just checking. Derek decided to spend the night at another hotel to…cool off. I think it’s a good idea. My son and Derek both said things they shouldn’t have. It’s probably best if they spend some time apart before they talk again.”  
Sarah then looks at me and shivers. “Why is it so cold in here!?”


	2. Revelations part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time goes by, and the Connor camp have to make some adjustments as Cameron's "malfunction" causes her to rapidly gain weight. Meanwhile, Cameron notices a change occurring in her relationship with John. Is the Termintor's charge disgusted by her weight gain, or is something else going on? And how far will Cameron go to become "perfect" for the young man she had been sworn to protect?
> 
> Trigger warning: This chapter does contain examples of an eating disorder and body image issues. I tried to treat this subject with the seriousness it deserves, and I apologize if I get anything wrong. This chapter does have a happy ending, though. There is also a sexual scene near the end of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their is a sexual scene in this chapter which contains, among other things: food and belly kink elements, gaseous emissions, some slob elements, and oral and vaginal sex, which takes place at the end of this chapter. I have marked this scene in the chapter itself, so you can stop reading there if you really want to. However, there is a lot of "pillow talk" during this sex scene which is important to the character development of John and Cameron, as I felt it was realistic for both characters to talk about their sexuality and feelings for each other while actually doing the deed. So readers who skip the sex scene may miss out on some character development. Your call.

Chapter 2:

Cameron's POV:

 

The next six months are chaotic. Full of positive and negative changes.

One negative is that John, his family, and I all have to move to a new house that is does not have adequate space. The only bedrooms are the master bedroom, which Sarah occupies, and a room and bed more suited to a five year old, which John reluctantly chooses to live in. Derek Reese is forced to sleep on the couch. I don’t sleep.

However, a positive is that Kacy, our new, pregnant neighbor and landlady seems pleasant enough, and even brings a green bean casserole, which she hands right to me, as a housewarming gift. Whatever that means. Since I know neither John, nor Sarah, like green beans, and Derek refuses to eat any food that I have handled because he believes that “You’ll probably poison me, Metal!” I eat the whole casserole myself with a fork from the kitchen in the space of three minutes. 

My rapid eating causes our new neighbor to stare at me, so Sarah quickly scolds me by saying. “I told you to stop eating so much, Cameron!” Sarah then says. “Please excuse Cameron. She has been stress eating lately. Ever since a fire burned down our family’s last house, the same fire that is responsible for my family’s injuries, she just can’t seem to get enough food in that little stomach of hers.”

Our neighbor laughs and gently pats her pregnant stomach, “Says no more! Don’t worry about it, Cameron! I have a pretty healthy appetite these days too! Would you like to rub my belly? Everybody seems to want to do that these days!”

Sarah shakes her head. “That’s really not necessary…” But I’m already rubbing Kaci’s belly before Sarah can finish her sentence. I give our neighbor a gentle belly rub, the kind John taught me how to do, causing our landlady to smile. “Wow! You have magic fingers, Cameron! My baby and I both thank you!” I nod, even though it is the fat around my neighbor’s abdomen, and not the fetus gestating inside her, that I am contemplating at the moment. I do not know why. The landlady quickly adds. “I know it’s hard to believe, but you were once inside Sarah’s tummy, just like Nick is in mine now!”

Sarah frowns and says. “Actually, Cameron’s adopted.” John’s mom sighs. She is now adding something to our cover story, though I do not know why she is doing this. “Before they died in a car accident, less than a year ago, Cameron’s parents were…friends of the family. John and Cameron have been spending time together since they were both in diapers, actually. And since I am Cameron’s godmother, and she is now a minor with no living family, we took her in.”

Kacy looks at Sarah and smiles. “That’s so sweet of you! And you…” The landlord turns back to me. “Losing your parents, and two homes, in less than a year! You’ve really been through it, haven’t you!?”

I shrug and the landlord pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear. “Hey, even before I got pregnant, I’d been known to turn to food when times get rough, every now and again. And I have way too much food at my house, so if you ever feel like you need some more home cooking, come on over to my place, and I’ll make you some, for the price of another one of those magic belly rubs!” I nod my head as my landlady pulls away. I’m already certain I will take our neighbor up on her offer many times in the future.

Another positive of the next six months is that John has been hyper-focused on finding and destroying Skynet lately, to the point that John has even been avoiding Riley, a young woman that John met at school who has repeatedly tried to befriend, or perhaps seduce, him, in order to focus on our mission, This is a good thing. Riley is a total “bitch whore.” I do not know why I refer to Riley this way In John’s presence, but it pleases me that John is avoiding her, for some reason. Also, unlike Derek, who is often absent from the house now, for unknown reasons, John seems just as focused as Sarah on helping the people whose names a resistance fighter from the future died writing the names of, in blood, in the new safe house’s basement. John is even trying to help his mom discover “the secret” behind the three dots that the dead resistance fighter left on the wall, which Derek thinks are just random splatters of blood. In addition to helping with these activities, which include saving the life of a young military cadet, Martin Bedell, who is destined to help John Connor in the future somehow, from a 888, John has also coerced his uncle into accelerating his combat training and conditioning in abandoned areas around L.A….when Derek is actually around. Whenever he is asked about the reason for his increased commitment to stopping Judgement Day, John just shrugs and says. “Somebody has to stop Skynet from being created. It might as well be me!”

A major negative circumstance of the six months is that I can’t stop eating. Whether it be consuming baked goods at my neighbor’s house both before and after Nick, her offspring, is born, while giving the landlady a belly rub, looting vending machines from all over LA, eating while working at the jobs that John helped me find, or even munching on candy between classes at school, my CPU has been forcing me to eat almost constantly wherever I go. As a consequence, according to some of mine and John’s classmates, I have become a “fat ass.” I find this nickname confusing, since my belly and breasts are gaining significantly more mass than my posterior. Furthermore, my limbs have softened with fat as well, and my face has been gaining enough adipose for my cheeks to bulge out further than ever, and for me to acquire what some of John’s friends refer to as a “double chin.” I also have gained cellulite and stretchmarks all over my abdomen, thighs, and posterior that human females like to make fun of when I’m changing in the girl’s locker room before and after gym.

I am not pleased that John discovers that he cannot fix my chip, three weeks after the car explosion, for two reasons. One, the damage to my chip also makes it impossible for me directly download data to and from my CPU to other devices. And two, my new appetite, and subsequent weight gain, have been causing me and John a lot of problems lately.  
For one thing, mine and John’s peers at school, except for a few overweight females, who let me sit at their table during lunch, have been avoiding me even more than my lack of knowledge about social cues usually causes them to. Some have even started calling me names like “fat ass bitch whore”, “land whale”, “Hameron”, and, due to the frequent belching my excessive eating causes, “Belching Baum” while I eat my now-usual lunch of ten slices of pizza, four slices of chocolate cake, and two small servings of fruits and vegetables in the cafeteria daily. John’s friend Morris also asks another girl to the prom, after talking to me first, “I’m sorry, Cameron. But…I can see you’re going through a lot lately, and I think going to prom might be too stressful for you right now. Is it okay if I ask another girl to the prom instead?” When I tell Morris this is “fine.”, Morris whispers something about “dodging a bullet”, then quickly darts to the next table and asks a Latina girl to go the prom instead.

I do not care that Morris, or most other males at school, no longer seem to find me as attractive since I’ve gained weight, as indicated by the fact that the number of males staring at me seems to be decreasing as my mass increases. Nor do my peers’ taunts about my size bother me. But John’s reaction to some of these events are unfortunate, and my projections indicate that there is a 98.5% chance that his attempts to defend me are alienating him from some of his peers. For example, after I tell John, between bites of a candy bar the next day in homeroom, that “I no longer have to go to the prom with Morris. Your friend decided to ask another girl instead. I think he would prefer to attend prom with someone with less mass than I currently possess”, John becomes angry for some reason.

John and Morris get into a fight after school that day. Since John is more muscular than his Latino friend, and has years of combat training Morris lacks, it is a short fight. I only catch the last moment of this small struggle, because Mrs. Abernathy, my science teacher, is senile, frequently loses track of time, and usually ends her class late. Between this fact, and the necessity of pushing through the crowd of students watching the fight, it is too late for me to intervene by the time John, who doesn’t have a scratch on him, delivers the last punch to a bloody and bruised Morris, who is now cowering on the ground in a fetal position, using his arms to protect his head while John screams at him. “Stay away from me, Morris! And stay away from Cameron!”

Morris risks lowering his arms to glare at John. “What the fuck, man?! Is this because I asked another girl to prom!? I told you, your sister said it was okay for me to ask someone else!”

John is fuming right now, but I do not intervene, because both males’ postures are relaxed. The fighting is done. Now, only yelling remains. “Did you dump Cameron because she gained a bit of weight?!”

Morris gets off the ground and glares at John. “A bit of weight?! Are you being serious right now?! Your crazy ass sister has blown up like the Goodyear blimp lately!”

John raises his right hand in the air in the form of a fist, and Morris quickly puts his hands over his head again and looks down to the ground. My subroutines indicate this is a common submissive gesture for a weaker male interacting with a more dominant one. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! That was uncalled for! I’m just saying…Cameron isn’t exactly the petite girl I asked to prom, okay? If I brought a gordita to prom, none of my friends and family would ever have let me live it down!”

John sneers at Morris. :”Maybe. But you’d have one more friend than you have now! Cameron is just as much a girl as she was the day you asked her out, Morris. And If you can’t see how great she still is, just because she’s put on weight, which only happened because she developed an eating disorder after her birth parents died, and she survived a house fire, all in the space of a year, than you don’t deserve to date her anyway! So go on, go to prom with whatever skinny girl you picked over Cameron. Trust me, it’s your loss. But stay the hell away from me and Cameron from now on!”

Morris looks down at the ground for a second, and a single tear comes out of his right eye, even as John starts to walk away from his former best friend. “Fine. I’ll do that then, Baum. You’re just as loco as your sister, you know that!? But you’re right. I treated your sister like kaka, and she didn’t deserve to be dumped like that, two weeks before prom.”

Morris looks right at me then, as if noticing for the first time that I am there, and he adds. “I’m sorry, Cameron.”

I just shrug in response, before Morris turns to a retreating John Connor and says. “Because we used to be friends, and I did your adopted sister wrong, I won’t rat on you to the school, or to my family, for beating me up. You get one reprieve from my tough as nails cousins kicking your ass. That was it.”

John doesn’t even slow down when he says. “Thanks, Morris.”

Predictably, John is punished for physically assaulting a classmate. Although Morris keeps his word, and refuses to press charges on John, or say anything about the fight to anyone, many students witnesses the brief, violent encounter between my charge and his ex-best friend, and some of them are willing to talk to the principal about what they saw. So John is suspended for two days. Because of me. Sarah yells at both me and John for this state of affairs, and I feel negative input in my chip for my weight gain causing John problems at school. But I also feel some positive input due to John attempts at defending me. 

This positive input only increases when, upon returning to school, John eschews sitting alone (since his few friends abandoned him after the fight with Morris) at lunch in favor of sitting next to me at my recently acquired position at “the fat girls” table. Since all but one of my new, corpulent friends find John attractive, based on the way they stare at him frequently, John is gladly welcomed to the table, despite the fact that he is a fit male, and thus, should not be allowed a position at the “fat girls” table. I must question John more about this later. Since my new, overweight acquaintances are nicer to me than everyone but John, and none of the girls at the table dare to do anything but stare at John when he is not looking, , I do not see the harm in their obvious attraction to John. Besides, when John sits next to me, my chip becomes so flooded with the positive input I am receiving due to John willfully spending more time with me at school that I do not care that most of the girls at the table stare at my charge sometimes. Every time John sits next to me, in fact, I have to shut down the same error message in my CPU. Further anomalies in personality matrix detected! Delete abhorrent data? Y/N…N. New data has been integrated into personality matrix. Potential effects of changes…unknown. 

Fortunately, my increased appetites, and subsequent weight gain, have only had a negligible impact on my primary mission. Some commotion does occur when John and I eventually tell Derek and Sarah about the long-term effects the damage to chip will have on my eating habits and mass. Derek, predictably, overreacts. “That’s it! The Metal has to be destroyed! A malfunctioning machine that drains our resources is no good to us!” Thankfully, Sarah and John both quickly veto this idea, but Sarah still seems stressed as she pulls at her short hair after I announce that I will have no choice but to continue eating mass quantities of food stuffs and gaining weight indefinitely. “Will these changes your ability to protect, John?!”

I quickly shake my head. “Negative. I predict a short-term, negligible 5% loss of combat capacity over the next few weeks, then an increase in my combat abilities later due to the mass increases I am projected to experience within a month, as well as my research into an ancient and well-respected Asian form of martial arts that is built around obese individuals using their mass to their advantage in combat. By the time I am obese, I will be a master in the art of the sumo. Also, my Coltan endoskeleton and the processing power of my CPU will insure that my running speed and marksmanship will not suffer as a result of my weight gain. I will also become a more efficient body shield to protect John from solid projectiles.”

Derek just snorts at this explanation for why my increasing mass will make me a more efficient protector for John, John grins in apparent amusement, and Sarah just sighs and puts her head in her hands. “So a fat Terminator is a more effective protector than a thin Terminator. Who knew? That still leaves the problem of expenses. I’m sorry, John, but Derek’s partially right. Cameron is a drain on our limited resources right now. Tin Miss has outgrown three sets of clothes in just the last three weeks, and she’s eating this family out of house and home! We’re not going to terminate Cameron , but we may need to send her away to live somewhere else, until we can figure out how to pay for her expenses.”

I shake my head. “That would be unacceptable. I need to remain close to John as much as possible in order to protect him.”

John smiles. “I might have an idea that can help with that! Cameron, you don’t sleep, or get tired or bored, right?!”

` I nod my head. “Affirmative.”

John nods. “Okay. So…I’ve been doing some research on this very subject, pulled some strings with some old friends of mine from my foster care days, without letting those people know who I am, and…” John invites me, Sarah and Derek to sit next to his computer and goes to an online job board, pointing two jobs out to me. “So here’s a couple of jobs I just got for you to cover your expenses, Cameron. Both of them are part time, and have flexible hours, so you could run off to help me, or chase down a Skynet lead, at a moment’s notice. Also, you could work one of these jobs after school, and the other one overnight, and still have a couple hours in between shifts to do homework and train me to understand A.I’s better. So…” John turns his chair around to look at me, Sarah, and Derek. “What do you think?”

I shake my head as I look at the job description of the server job and overnight stocking position that John has pointed out. “This proposed work schedule would require me to be away from you many hours each day. I would not be able to protect you as often. I do not approve of this plan.”

John shrugs. “We need to pay your bills somehow, Cameron. Besides, my mom and Derek could watch me after school. And like I said, I’ll call you right away if I need you.”

I reluctantly nod, trying to show John I will accept his lead in this matter. But I really don’t like this plan.

Neither does Sarah. “There’s another problem here, John. Look at the hourly wages for both of those jobs. Even with me working as a waitress part time, and the diamonds we still have for savings, we still won’t be able to afford all of Cameron’s new expenses!”

John smirks at his mother. “Are you sure? Look at the benefits for Cameron’s new jobs.”

Sarah and I both do so, while Derek just crosses his arms and mutters under his breathe. “No Metal is worth this!” I quickly read the relevant data before Sarah does and summarize that information with an approving nod in John’s direction. “Benefits for the server job at Bob’s buffet include free meals for all staff members when they are off duty. Also, staff members who work the evening shift are encouraged to help themselves to all the leftovers they can eat after other closing duties are finished, to make room for fresh food in the morning. This will cover a great deal of my food expenses. Also, the warehouse job for “BBW fashion emporium” comes with a large employee discount on plus-size clothing for both retail locations and online shopping. This would drastically decrease my clothing costs.”

“And…” John quickly adds. “If those jobs won’t cover all of Cameron’s expenses, I can work at a computer store after school and on weekends, too. Just please don’t send Cameron away, mom!”

Sarah sighs, but nods to John’s requests before looking at me. “Fine. Cameron, I guess you’ll be joining the workforce tomorrow to help bring home the bacon. Try not to eat all of it.”

The Connors, Derek and I enjoy many victories over Skynet the next six months, including blowing up a future Skynet Hunter-Killer factory (after using my increased bulk to shield Sarah from getting shot by a security guard at that facility), and John and I successfully springing a trap on Cromartie, the 888 that has been hunting John for months, by altering some computer records to make it look like John got arrested in a small town in Mexico. I successfully pin Cromartie to the floor with my fat body during this encounter, just long enough for John to use his shotgun, filled with armor piercing slugs, to shoot Cromartie’s neck, separating the connection between the cyborg’s CPU and his power cells. John then pulls out a blade and acquires Cromartie’s chip for me. I had recently told John I needed several Terminator CPUs for a secret mission from future John, and present John has trusted me enough to help me with this endeavor. Unfortunately, Cromartie’s body went missing before John and I could burn in in thermite. During this time, although it takes me many months of overnight research at a local library to find him, between my job shifts, I also manage to destroy a 888 hiding in the walls of a building, who had apparently been planning to kill a Senator over a year later, due to that Senator’s proposed bill to limit the United States’ use of A.I. for military purposes. I acquire this 888’s chip as well.

There is one major negative factor that my weight gain has caused that I strongly dislike. The fatter I get, the less John looks at me. I can only conclude that, like most of the males I’ve interacted with over the last six months, John feels less attracted to me now that I am considered obese. This bothers me a lot. I do not know why. After all, John still continues to trust me with his safety, allowing me to accompany and guard him during school hours, missions, and when my schedule permits, at night. John also continue to converse with me regularly, but he no longer looks at me when he does so, and John keeps his eyes down, instead of following my body’s every move, when I walk from place to place. Furthermore, the few times I have seen John look at my body since I started gaining weight, my charge always quickly looks away, and his face turns red. I can only assume that I have become an object of pity and disgust for John Connor, just as I am for most of our fellow classmates, despite John’s assurances that this is not the case.

I am so busy focused on processing John’s lack of attention towards my person lately that my collision detection software glitches, and I walk into one of my classmates while going down the hallway between classes one afternoon. Hard. “What the hell! Watch where you are going, fat ass!” The skinny teenage girl that I just ran into glares at me from the floor, even as my eyes narrow slightly while looking down at her. I recognize the dark-skinned, black-haired girl that I had once confirmed “looked fat” in a certain outfit. I had done this because 1) She had asked me if that outfit made her look fat and 2) it did. I have since learned that most people do not like to be called fat, and that humans, especially females, often ask questions they do not want honest answers to. I am still trying to figure out why this is.

After the girl who had once called me a” bitch whore” gets up off the floor, with the help of one of her friends, she glares at me, then smirks. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Hameron Baum!”

I do not bother to correct the adolescent girl in front of me. I have recently learned that “Hameron” is a word play of my name that is meant to be insulting, based on the fact that I have recently become corpulent, like most pigs are, and not an accidental mispronunciation of “Cameron”. “I remember you once told me that I looked fat in an outfit I was wearing! Well, karma is a bitch, isn’t it, Bitchwhore?! Now I’m the one that’s sexy and skinny, and you’re a total lard-ass!”

I gaze slightly to the right of the face of the girl I have recently learned is named “Ashley”, trying to avoid a violent confrontation that would bring too much attention to me or John. Then I tell Ashley what John had told me to say in such situations. “It’s not my fault. My therapist says I have an eating disorder. I can’t stop eating.”

Ashley scoffs at me. “You got that right! I see you at lunch time, Baum. You and that freaky brother of yours sit at the fat girl’s table, and you eat more than the rest of them combined! You are such a pig!”

I ignore Ashley’s continued comparison of my person to a farm animal as I reply in as desperate a tone of voice as I can fake. “What about you, Ashley? Your eating habits haven’t seemed to change during lunch hour, but you’ve lost so much weigh lately! You have to tell me your secret!”

Ashley chuckles. “I don’t have to tell you anything, you fat ass bitch-whore!”

“Please! I need your help! I can’t stop eating, but I really need to lose weight! I’m sorry I said you looked fat before! You’re right, that was a really bitch-whore thing to say! But I really need your help! A boy I like doesn’t pay attention to me anymore, and I know I’m going to lose my chance with him if I don’t lose weight! Please help me!”

I’m pleasantly surprised that I am able to emulate human desperation so well on demand, but I am concerned when a single tear escapes my eye without my CPU prompting it to do so. However, whatever the cause of this malfunction is, my ploy seems to work, because Ashley’s facial expression now seems to indicate sympathy instead of smugness. The former chubby girl sighs, and then says “Apology accepted. Fine. I’ll help you, in private.” Ashley then grabs my elbow, and takes me inside of a nearby vacant classroom, closes the door and says. “You’re lucky I’m helping you, Baum. I’m not usually this forgiving. But as a former tubby girl…I guess I have a soft spot for fat losers like you, and since you apologized for being a total bitch to me at the beginning of the year, I’ll help you out, just this once.” 

Ashley then sighs and says. “What I’m about to tell you can’t leave this room. If you squeal on me, you’re dead  
! You got that, Baum!?”

I nod. “I understand.” Then I repeat something I hear another classmate say once. “Snitches get stitches.”

Ashley nods. “Damn right.” The former chubby girl then leans towards me and whispers in my ear. “You have to purge, Baum.” When I continue to stare at Ashley, the dark-haired girl rolls her eyes and says. “You know…upchuck. Toss your cookies….throw up! You have to throw up after every meal! Seeing how much you eat, probably a few times in between meals too!”

My eyes narrow slightly. “Purging on regular basis cause damage to the human’s digestive track.”

Ashley shrugs. “Who cares?! Anything is better than being fat! If you want to stop looking like a land whale, take my advice, Baum. Purge!”

I try to follow Ashley’s advice after school. In the bathroom of the safe house, I make myself throw up. I do not know what the result of my efforts will be. There is much about my bio-sheath that Skynet did not include in my programming, and it is doubtful that Skynet could have ever anticipated the particular malfunction that has made me corpulent, much less the possible repercussions of my disparate measures to become thin again. I do not know if purging myself will damage my bio sheath. Nor do I understand why it is so important to me that John find me physically attractive, even when that attraction (or lack thereof) does not seem to have any effect on me completing my primary mission.

At the moment I purge myself, I do not care about any of this. I just want John to look at me again. I want to be beautiful for him.

After 3.4 seconds of effort, I manage to purge some half-digested foodstuffs from my system, and an alert goes off in my CPU. Warning! Dangerously high levels of acidity detected! Current action may cause permanent damage to bio-sheath over time if continuously applied! Directive: Cease current action!...Directive overridden!....I NEED John to be happy with how I look!...Resume current action, designated: purge.

I am about to purge myself again when John starts pounding on the bathroom door. I know it is John because I am currently alone in the house with him. “Cameron?! Are you okay in there?! You sound like you’re throwing up, but you can’t get sick, right?!”

I pause, then quickly decide to converse with John before I resume my current course of action. I will explain what I am doing to John, so he will not worry. Perhaps he will be happy that I am trying to reduce my mass. “Negative. I cannot become physically ill. I am attempting to purge my body of undigested foodstuffs by vomiting in order to lose mass, since I cannot abstain from eating mass quantities. There is no need for your distress.”

John’s voice gets louder on the other side of the door. “No need for distress? That’s bullshit, Cameron! You remember what our teacher said in health class! Forcing yourself to throw up could cause you permanent damage, if your bio sheath is anything like a human body! So cut it out!”

I comply, for the moment, and step away from the toilet as John keeps yelling. “I don’t get it. Why would you even want to lose weight?!You said yourself that getting fat has made you a better protector!”

A single tear escape from my eye and my voice is strange to my own auditory sensors as I reply. “But gaining mass has made me less attractive!”

John laughs on the other side of the door. But his voice is strange too. Strained somehow. As if he is trying to laugh while in pain. “Says who?! Those idiots we go to school with?! TV?! Why do you even care what other people think about you gaining weight?!”

“I don’t care what other people think! I care about what you think! I want you to find me attractive again! I can’t compute why your opinion of my body matters to me, but it does! I’m sorry I let myself get so fat but I’m going to fix it! I want to be beautiful again…for you.””

John sighs on the other side of the door. For several seconds, my charge is so quiet, that I surmise he must agree that I’m less attractive now that I’m fat, but he does not want to be what some people call “a jerk” by saying so. I am about to resume purging when John finally speaks in a voice that makes him sound tired, and years older, like the world-weary General Connor I remember. “Cameron… I don’t know where all this is coming from, but you have nothing to apologize for! You are beautiful! You never stopped being beautiful!’

I shake my head and cry even harder. “The data does not line up with that assertion! Despite your continued physical proximity to my person during missions and at school, you do not look at my body, or even make eye contact with me, as often as you used to! The average time per day that you spend looking at me has decreased by 35% since I started gaining weight, and the duration you look at my body during such glances has decreased by 50%! The only logical conclusion is that you don’t find me attractive anymore!”

John’s voice is low enough now that I would not be able to hear it without my enhanced hearing. “I’m so stupid! Cameron…I haven’t been looking at you less often because I find you less attractive! On the contrary, I… just meet me in my room! Brush your teeth first, and use some mouthwash, then don’t throw up again! I have…something that I think will explain why I’ve been…guarded around you, lately. I want you to listen to it, okay?”

I hesitate for half a second, then quickly agree. I then clean my mouth thoroughly, as John directed, dry my tears, and walk over to John’s room, where he pulls out a tape recorder and a cassette tape. “Do you remember…Back when we were investigating Doctor Sherman a few months back…when I disabled that bug you placed in the office during my counseling session?”

I nod. “Yes. That was a dangerous thing for you to have done, John. You are lucky that I identified and stopped the 888 that was sent to terminate Dr. Sherman before she reached that man’s office during that time, or you could have been terminated along with Dr. Sherman.. It is also fortuitous that I was able to retrieve that Terminator’s chip from her chassis, despite the self-destruct failsafe that Skynet put in place, using a method that Future John taught me.”

John nods his head before he replies to my words. “Yeah. Well, the reason that I didn’t want you to hear what I was saying during that counseling session was that a lot of it was about…something I didn’t want you to hear about.” John coughs. “Anyway, after Dr. Sherman…passed away, I went back and looted his office. I found the tape the doctor made of my session and took it home with me. I should probably have destroyed it, but…something always held me back from doing so, and….well…just listen.”

John’s face is stoic as he presses the play button on the cassette player, and I listen closely to his and Dr. Sherman’s words. Dr. Sherman’s recorded voice is the first one to come out of the speakers of the piece of obsolete tech. “So tell me, John. Why are you here? You say you’re already over the looting of your old house, and the looters burning that house down?”

John’s recorded voice sounds tired when he says. “Yeah. Everyone in my family did what they had to do during that time. And we all made it out alive. That’s what matters. Things are just things.”

Dr. Sherman’s recorded voice replies. “That’s very true. It sounds like you’re adjusting to life after that incident better than some of you other family members are. Especially your sister, Cameron. I fear she may have developed some kind of eating disorder after what happened. She seems to be a bit overweight, and she wouldn’t even stop eating candy during my initial consultation with your family in my office.”

John’s recorded voice chuckles. “Yeah, Cameron loves chocolate! But as I explained to you before, Cameron’s not my sister, not by blood, anyway. And don’t let her weight or appetite fool you. Cameron is…stronger, than I am.”

I look at John in the room with me now, but my charge’s face is still stoic, revealing nothing, as Sherman replies in the recording. “Well, I suppose appearances can be deceptive. I have had many clients of a larger build that are wonderful human beings, after all. So, what is bothering you John?”

Past John sighs. “There’s this girl, at school, that I like a lot. She’s in most of my classes…”

My CPU quickly scans through the list of John’s female classmates, finding that only three of them, Penny Swan, Skylar Fleming, and Chloe Twigg, are in more than 50% of John’s classes. I am still trying to figure out which one John might have been referring to when Sherman chuckles, then says, in a cheerful voice. “Well, that’s normal, isn’t it? Most boys your age think about girls a lot! I know I did when I was sixteen! What’s this girl’s name?”

Past John sighs. “I don’t feel comfortable telling you that. And no, this isn’t just about my raging teenage hormones. This girl is…special. I have had crushes before, and this is…so much more than that!” Now, more than ever, I want to find this girl John admires so much and rip her head off her shoulders. I do not know why.

Sherman sighs. “Ah. The trials and tribulations of young love. Have you asked this girl out, yet?”

“John” chuckles. “That is not an option. My mom would never approve of me dating right now, especially this girl!”

Sherman’s voice becomes more serious. “Ah. So this is a Romeo and Julie scenario, then?”

“John” loudly scoffs. “I guess. And look how those two ended up! My…feelings for this girl, though…Those are not the problem. Not the main problem, anyway.”

Sherman sighs again. “It sounds like you have a lot of problems for such a young man, John. What is the real problem?”

John hesitates for several seconds on the recording, and then says. “The real problem is that I’m apparently some kind of sicko. Because this girl that I like? She had a brain injury recently that has caused her to gain weight because she can’t stop eating now. She’s gone from borderline underweight to obese in less than a year! And… this girl’s weight gain seems to bother her a lot sometimes, and has caused her problems at school, but I actually find her even more attractive than before now! I guess I feel bad for liking an aspect of this girl’s body that she hates about herself, and has no control over! Also, I…I guess I never realized before now that I like…bigger girls.”

My eyes widen slightly at the implications of John’s words. None of the three girls on my list are heavyset. But there is one other female I know of that fits John’s description of the girl he likes…

Sherman quickly replies to past John’s words, as my CPU continues to process the recorded conversation I am hearing right now. “John, I can tell you feel bad that your mystery girl is so upset about her recent…changes, and such a rapid weight gain could, potentially, cause her health problems, but you aren’t responsible for this young woman’s brain injury, or her weight gain! If you like females that have a body type with…more to love, that is perfectly okay, as long as you don’t try to force this girl or anyone else, to gain weight against their will. In fact, this girl you like? You never know, she might appreciate you telling her that you like her…in a respectful way, of course. At the very least, even if she doesn’t like you the same way you like her, it might boost her self-esteem to know there are guys who find her beautiful the way she is now. Tell me, John. Is the fact that this girl is heavyset the reason that your mom wouldn’t let you date her? Because if it is, I could have a chat with your mom and explain that there’s nothing wrong with…”

John sighs heavily from the speaker, and I continue looking at present John intently while my chip reaches an unescapable conclusion about him as his recorded voice resumes speaking. “No…no, that’s not why my mom would have an issue with me dating Cam…I mean, this girl.”

Sherman’s voice seems surprised as I am as he replies in a grave tone. “You were about to say, Cameron, weren’t you? I was afraid there might be something there between you two when I met your family during our initial consultation. She wouldn’t stop looking at you the whole session, and you seemed like you were trying a little too hard to look at anything but her! I have concerns about that John, since Cameron is your sister.”

There is silence for several seconds before John’s recorded voice replies in a low, angry tone. “I told you, Cameron isn’t my sister! My family adopted her less than a year ago! But I liked…I loved her, ever before that! It’s not my fault that my mom chose to adopt Cameron! It’s not my fault that I can’t just wish my feelings for her away now that she’s supposedly part of my family!”

Sherman sighs heavily. “I understand that, John. People don’t get to choose who they love. I don’t blame you for having these feelings for Cameron. Or for Cameron, possibly, having feelings for you. Under better circumstances, I’d say you should tell Cameron how you feel about her. As it is, however, Cameron is now, legally, your sister, and it would be inappropriate for you to pursue…”

In the present moment, John stops the tape recorder, and then looks at me intently. I cannot read the look in his eyes when he says, “Dr. Sherman and I argued about whether my attraction to you was right or wrong for about a minute after that. Then I stormed out of the room. “ 

I cannot explain the tears coming out of my own eyes now, since my chip is experiencing positive feedback. Aren’t people supposed to cry when they’re sad? John takes my head in his hands, rubbing my two chins for a moment in the process. Then John wipes the tears from my face and smiles at me. The future leader of mankind then says. “I love you, Cameron! I’ve loved you since the first day I met you in Red Valley! I am so sorry I didn’t tell you that before! And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that the reason I haven’t been looking at you as much lately, other than wanting to focus on beating Skynet before even thinking about being in romantic relationship…is because you have become even more beautiful in my eyes since you’ve gained weight, and that’s made it hard for me to look at you without wanting you…as more than a protector…more than a friend. I should have told you that, and that your weight gain hasn’t decreased my feeling for you in the slightest. Quite the opposite, in fact! And look, I never wanted to make you feel bad about yourself, or for you to see yourself as anything less than the beautiful cyber girl you are!” I smile despite myself as the revelation that John is, in fact, what some of our peers at school refer to as a “chubby chaser”, and still finds me attractive, no, more attractive, as a fat girl! My programming gives me that same old warning, which I ignore again. Further anomalies in personality matrix detected! Delete abhorrent data? Y/N…N. New data has been integrated into personality matrix. Potential effects of changes…unknown. 

John continues speaking, and his smile fades somewhat as he strokes one of my chubby cheeks with one hand, while his other hand remains under my chins. “But I was scared to tell you how I feel. Scared about what my mom, or Derek, would do if they knew I was in love with you. That I want to be with you and try to make you happy, if that’s possible!.”

I try to lower my gaze away from John, but John uses his hand to hold my head up, so we are at eye level. And I let him as I say. “We can’t be lovers, John. It could upset people.”

John shakes his head. “I’m not talking about us being lovers just yet, Cameron, just boyfriend and girlfriend, but I’m certainly open to the possibility in the future. And if we get…close later, my mom and Derek will just have to deal with it.”

I shake my head and another tear comes out of my eye. I think my tear ducts are malfunctioning now, but my CPU is not providing me with an error message. What is happening to me? “Not them.”

John sighs. “You mean, the Resistance? In the future? They’ll have to deal with it too!”

“No...” My tears are falling faster now. “You don’t understand how much humans hate machines in the future, John! Me and Future John were friends, not lovers, but a lot of his soldiers still didn’t like me spending so much time with their General! That’s why future John sent me away, and made me promise not to let you get too close to me, so you wouldn’t repeat his mistakes!”

John shakes his head. “Then Future John made a mistake! And I’m sorry, Cameron, but you failed that part of your mission! Like I said before, I fell in love with you, and I think you love me too! That’s why I will never let you go! The humans in the future can either follow me, and accept your place by my side, or they can go their own way and take their chances fighting Skynet without my help! If I have to have this great destiny, if I have to become General John Connor, the savior of the human race, a role I never asked for, nor wanted, than I’m going to run the Resistance my way, and be with the beautiful woman I love! Even if she is a reprogramed Terminator!”

I try to smile at John, but those unexplainable tears are still leaking out of my optical sensors as I say. “I’m glad you still find me beautiful, John, but I can’t let you do that for me! I can’t let you lose all of your followers, and destroy humanity’s future, on my account. Because I’m a machine. I don’t have a limbic system, so I don’t, I can’t, feel love. Even for you.” When John shakes his head, then starts to open his mouth to contradict me, with moisture in his eyes, I quickly grab his right hand and say, in a desperate voice that I don’t even have to fake. “I wish I could love you, though, John! The way you love me. All I’ve ever wanted for you, besides your survival, which I have been reprogrammed to insure, is for you to be happy! And I know it would make you happy if I could love you back. I’m so sorry that I can’t! I’m sorry that I can’t make you happy!”

John sighs as tears rain down my face. 4.3 seconds later, John wipes the tears off my chubby cheeks and double chin with one hand, and his own tears with the other. “Cameron….You’ve told me, multiple times, that it’s important to you for me to be happy, that you would do anything, barring violating your primary mission to protect me, to make that happen. On my sixteen birthday, you even said that my safety and happiness matter more to you than anything else, and that you would not be any less devoted to me if my appearance changed. Is that still the case?!”

I shrug. I don’t know why John is asking me about that earlier conversation. Is he insecure about his body too? Why would he be, when he’s actually been gaining muscle, and losing fat, because of his high intensity workout regime, lately? “Yes, John, I would still care just as much about your safety and happiness if you if you were fat! Although I don’t think you have to worry about…”

John chuckles and shakes his head. “That’s good to know, but that’s not what I meant! I just meant that…if my happiness means more to you than your own, and you would still be just as devoted to my health and happiness if I were to get old, or horribly scarred, or yes, even fat, and if me finding you attractive, and being happy with you, is so important to you, then as far as I’m concerned…that means you love me! Just because you can’t feel lust, doesn’t mean you can’t feel love, Cameron! After all, humans who are asexual fall in love all the time, and as far as I know, they don’t have any more of a sex drive than you do!”

My eyes widen at this revelation. As hard as I try, my CPU can’t find any problems with John’s logic. “If that is the case…then the only logical conclusion is that I do love you after all, John!” I smile involuntarily then, but my lips turn downward again as I remind John. “That doesn’t change anything. I promised on your birthday, in defiance of future John’s orders, that I would never leave you, and I won’t, but we can’t be a couple if you are to survive the war against Skynet after Judgment day. Humans won’t follow you if you take me as your mate, and I can’t protect you in the future on my own.”

John smiles at me and takes my right hand, and my temperature increases by one degree again when John says. “Then I guess we’ll just have to be real sure that we stop Judgement day for good this time, won’t we?! You’ll be able to protect me by yourself in the future if we stop Skynet from being created, right?!”

John’s logic is biased. But it still makes sense. Or maybe my logic processors are faulty right now, because I want John’s arguments in favor of us becoming a couple to make sense. In any case, I reply. “Affirmative. There is an over 99% probability that I would be able to keep you reasonably safe in a future free of Skynet’s influence.”

John lets go of my hand, then uses his right hand to bring my left hand to his face, while his own left hand strokes a stray bit of my hair behind me ear. “So if we stop Skynet, there will be nothing keeping us from being a couple, right?!”

I lean into John’s touch and nod my head without consciously controlling this motion. I should be worried that my movements aren’t completely in my control right now. That I’m letting John talk me into a strategically unsound course of action. But the knowledge that John and I love each other fills my chip with so much positive input, that I can’t bring myself to compute anything logically right now. Instead, I smile at John and say. “That seems like an accurate summation of our situation, yes. But how can we be sure that we can stop Skynet? How can we be sure that it is even possible to prevent Judgment day, and not just postpone it?”

John’s smiles at me and says. “Because I know in my heart that you, me, my mom, and Derek, can do this. Call it human instinct, a gut feeling, whatever, but I know we can stop Skynet in this timeline! Maybe there’s some other world, some other timeline, where we couldn’t stop Judgment day, but I’m sure that in this timeline, where the two of us love and understand each other, we can do anything! We’re meant to be together, Cameron! I just know it! Even Skynet and Kaliba can’t prevent that!”

I want to believe John. I really do, but… “I don’t have human instincts, John. How do I know that what you are saying about stopping Skynet is the truth, and not just what you…what we, want to believe?!”

John smiles. “I guess you are just going to have to trust me. Do you trust me, Cameron?!”

I nod. I don’t know why, but I trust John, this John, implicitly. Even more than I ever trusted his future self. Perhaps that is because Future John didn’t love me the way this John does? “I trust you, John.”

John nods back at me. “Good. In that case, Cameron, will you be my girlfriend?

Warning! Present John’s proposed action runs contrary to primary and secondary missions: 1) Protect John Connor and 2) Obey future John commands! This unit must immediately refuse John’s proposed action…Command overridden! Protect John Connor means protecting his mental and emotional health! I will not hurt John by refusing him!....New Command Accepted: Accept John’s offer!....Additional warning! Accepting John’s offer may hinder his development into future John! Processing new data…

John is now looking at me with what I can now recognize as love in his eyes, love that, as far as I know, was never present when Future John looked at me, and my decision suddenly becomes an easy one. I know I do not want this John, my John, to become future John. And if we stop Skynet, he will never have to be. So I nod and reply. “Yes, John, I will be your girlfriend!”'

John then draws me into a deep kiss, and several warnings and server error messages pop up in my CPU, but I ignore them as I lose myself in the sensations of my lips meeting John’s and his tongue massaging my own. Sensations I have researched, but I am completely unprepared for, so I’m only able to emulate John’s techniques for a moment before John pulls away from my lips and says. “We’ll work on that!”

My lips involuntarily turn downward slightly and John quickly smiles at me and says. “Don’t worry; we’ll have plenty of time to work on this stuff!”

Unfortunately, I know John might be wrong, and that we will have less time together than John thinks, before a critical decision has to be made, and I will need to risk everything to stay with John and make him happy…possibly becoming terminated in the process. So I smile at John again as I say. “No time like the present!” Then I start taking my clothes off. “We should commence with intercourse now.” 

(Beginning of erotic scene)

John gulps and his pupils dilate with desire as he stares at my obese body. I do not know how I missed his attraction to my enlarged form before! “Um, Cameron? We don’t need to move that fast. “

I frown slightly. “Your hesitation is irrational. I am fully functional and anatomically correct. Furthermore, it clear to me now that you desire this body.”

John shakes his head as he tries to look away, but his eyes drift towards my drooping, stretchmark-laced cleavage and towards my cellulite covered belly. I note that John’s obvious attraction towards my stomach will require further exploration for our mutual pleasure as my charge says. “Um…I think there is a bit more to it than that, Cameron.”

I smile then. “You are concerned that I am sexually inexperienced? This is no obstacle. I have detailed files on human’s anatomy, and many hours’ worth of internet research and solo play experience to draw upon in order to help us both reach maximum levels of pleasure for our first coupling.”

John is still trying to look at my face now, but his eyes are still drifting to my chins, so I lift my breasts until the top of my cleavage is touching my chins, while walking closer to John. “I can see from the way you keep staring at my cleavage that you find my boobs erotic. Go, ahead, touch them, John. I want you to.”

By this point, I have nearly backed John against a wall, while still leaving him just enough space that he could get away from me if he really wanted to, and I can feel his sex organ increasing in size, poking the bottom of my lowermost belly, but John still refuses to comply with my suggestion that we engage in intercourse.. “Shouldn’t I…um…at least buy you dinner first?”

At the mention of food, My HUD starts telling me to Seek and consume nutrients immediately! But I have waited for this moment since before the car bomb exploded, and I’m determined to feed my hunger for John’s attention before my physical “hunger”. “You can buy me dinner later, John. But it is imperative that you and I have sexual intercourse now that I am your girlfriend.”

Deciding to experiment with John’s obvious attraction to my stomach, I slowly unbutton and take off John’s pants, then lower my center of gravity slightly, allowing my lower belly to touch John’s testes through the slim fabric of his boxers. John’s breathing and heartrate both quicken, his pupils dilate further, and his body temperature goes up several degrees as John pants out. “Why…is that?”

John is shaking now, and his eyes are filled with lust. I know from my research that human males are extremely susceptible to manipulation in such a state, so I decide to do so, for John’ benefit, as well as my own, by taking John’s hands, and gently placing his left mandible on my right breast, and his right hand on my belly. John instinctively starts to gently squeeze both my breasts, one at a time, with his left hand, and rubbing my belly with his right, as I smile and reply. “Because Amy from the fat girls’ table says that being a frigid bitch is worse that being a town bicycle. She claims that being frigid is what lost her last boyfriend, because she turned to comfort food and got fat after her ex, Taylor, kept cheating on her after Amy refused his sexual advances. Then he dumped her to date a skinny girl. So now Amy says ‘if your man cheats once, shame on him, if he cheats twice, put out!”

Seeing the non-plussed look on John’s face, which it took me months to figure out means a person doesn’t know exactly what I’m talking about, I quickly explain. “A girl isn’t supposed to have sex with a guy that isn’t her boyfriend, or she is considered a “town bicycle” or ‘skank’. This, it has been explained to me, is an undesirable state of affairs. But Amy says that a girl not having sex with her boyfriend often enough is worse than having sex with someone that is not a boyfriend, because” I speak in Amy’s voice now, ‘boys only want one thing and will look elsewhere if you don’t give it to them. The next thing you know, cake will be your best friend, and your own lard will be the only thing keeping you warm at night.’”  
John tries to draw his hands away as he says. “Cameron, not all guys are tools, like Taylor. I’m not going to break up with you if we don’t have sex right away, and I don’t want you to feel obligated to do this if you don’t want to.”

I realize now that I will have to make this simple for John. I cannot feel lust, but I desire John’s happiness all the same, and I know satisfying John’s sexual desires right now will help me make John happy, and take me as close to happiness as a machine can get. So it’s not really a lie when I pull John’s boxers down and gently grab ahold of his member as I say. “Enough talking. I want you, John. Now!”

John smiles at me, blushes and he says. “Okay, then.” The young man then resumes kissing me as I stroke his sexual organ, and I respond back in kind while carefully taking off John’s shirt and running my free hand across his chest. John responds to this action by deepening our kiss and moving his left hand to squeeze a thick roll of my back-fat, while his right hand squeezes my cellulite covered ass while moaning from the back of his throat. I can feel that John is close to cumming now, and I’m running though my files, trying to select the optimal sexual position to maximize John’s pleasure during his first sexual encounter with me, when my HUD forcefully intervenes. Warning! Nutrient levels dangerously low! Automatic override engaged! Seeking more nutrients!

Knowing that I have no choice but to obey my programming now, I decide to be creative with how I interpret the order my HUD is giving me by selecting a…unconventional source of calories. I pull away from kissing John, quickly drop to my knees and take John’s penis in my mouth while using my hands to stimulate his testes. John moans even louder, and I am glad that neither Sarah, nor Derek is home when my new boyfriend comes with a loud yell. “Cameron!”

I smile at John as I pull away from his penis, licking the last of cum on my lips as I do so. My CPU is flooded with positive input at the knowledge that I have sexually satisfied the person that I realized, minutes ago, that I love. In that moment, I sincerely hope that Patty, another one of my friends from “the fat girls table”, was correct when she once told me about her experiences with her chubby chasing “squeeze”, Dave, who has recently become the second male to start sitting at “the fat girls table”, next to his girlfriend. According to Patty, if a girl “does oral right, her man will want her for life!”

But then I frown as my HUD lights up again Warning! Nutrient levels still dangerously low! Automatic override will be engaged in 2 minutes! Seek more nutrients! 

John must see the slight downturn of my mouth, because he frowns to. “What’s wrong!? Did I…you know, taste bad or something?”

I shake my head. “No, John. You taste fine and your semen actually provided my bio sheath with some of the nutrients my programming is telling me I need…” John blushes as I continue speaking. I do not know why. “But my programming is about to force me to consume mass quantities of food again. I am sorry, John. We will have to discontinue sexual activity for a time so that I can eat more!”'

John smirks at me. “Oh, is that all? Don’t worry, I have a…solution for that ‘problem’ I’ve wanted to try for a while. Stay here. I’ll get you some food from the kitchen….”  
A little less than two minutes later, John arrives with a large salad bowl full of various flavors of ice cream, including my favorite, Dutch chocolate, and places it in the center of the bed.

I look at John and say. “This is all of the ice cream in the house, John. Sarah will not be happy if I consume all of the desserts she bought from the Buy Store less than a week after she bought it. Also, you neglected to bring a utensil.”

Despite my words, however, my CPU takes over my motor functions, forcing me to walk to the bed and climb on top of it to get in reaching distance of the bowl of ice cream. As far as my chip is concerned, the risk of Sarah’s wrath is immaterial. I need nutrients now!”

Judging from the lustful look in John’s eyes as he examines my obese frame, his mother’s future ire is the furthest thing from his mind as well. John confirms this conclusion when he takes off his socks and gets behind me on the bed before whispering in my ear. “Don’t worry about my mom. I’ll buy more ice cream tomorrow. And you don’t need a spoon Cameron, just lean forward and eat with your mouth. I’ll help you clean up later. Just relax, and eat.”

I give John a look. “Do you want me to eat like a pig, John?” But then my chip takes over again, and I’m following John’s directive just a moment later while John continues whispering in my ear. “That’s right, Cameron! Just relax and eat like the beautiful piggy princess you are! And you can eat without guilt now, because you know that in my eyes, every roll on your body is beautiful.” John gently runs his hands across my belly, stopping to squeeze it as he does so, and running one finger lovingly through the crease between the two sections of my abdomen. John also sinks his finger in my belly button, and retrieves a small bit of melted chocolate I had forgotten was there from eating candy earlier that day, and brings it up to his lips. ”Mmm. You taste good, Cameron!”

As John licks the chocolate off his fingers, my taste buds are preoccupied with the nirvana of chocolate, strawberry, mint and several other delicious flavors flavors warring for my attention. But my tactile and auditory sensors are completely focused on John as he gently squeezes my left breasts with one hand and my right love handle with the other as he says. “Every stretchmark is beautiful!” 

I’m moaning now, torn between the pleasure caused by John’s touch, and the qualitatively different kind of pleasure I’m experiencing from eating ice cream face first, and I’m not even distressed by the amount of the frozen treat that continues to stain my face and hair as John continues to whisper while stroking my thighs and ass now. “And every inch of your perfect cellulite is beautiful!”

My HUD is gone now, as John whispers again. “And you know that as you continue eating over time, you will only continue to grow more beautiful, and I will continue to want you more and more, as you become fatter and fatter, and fatter! Lift up your pelvis slightly please, Cameron, so I can show you how much I love you!”

I quickly comply, and John starts to crawl under me to put his mouth on my woman hood, but I gently push him away with my foot as I say, between mouthfuls of food. “It’s too late for that John...Something is happening…positive input is building up inside me… and I can’t hold it off for much longer! I….I need you inside me!”

John swiftly complies, and I am pleased to discover that, not only is my new boyfriend’s member quite large (a fact I knew before today from carefully guarding future John in the future, even when he showered), but it is quite hard as well as he slides inside me. At that moment, pleasure drowns out all programming and rational thought as my hips automatically go down to meet John, and the pace of my eating grows faster and faster. For reasons I cannot comprehend, I am desperate to eat the last bite of ice cream in the bowl at the exact same moment John and I both climax! My efforts are not quite successful, as I climax just a few seconds earlier than John does, but I do manage to swallow the last bit of ice cream just.25 seconds before I orgasm with a loud yell. “John!”

In that moment, my system is so flooded with positive input that I barely register the sound of John screaming “Cameron!” and emptying his seed into my synthetic vagina, which will store John’s semen for a time, before sorting the components of my charge’s biological material into nutrients and gas. Moments later, John and I are smiling at each other as we lie next to each other in bed, both sweating profusely and John says. “I love you, Cameron!” I instinctively reply back. “And I love you, John!” 

But the moment is soon ruined as my ass lets out an invisible, but very large and smelly, clump of gas before I can reach a restroom! PPPPPPPOOOOOOT! My cheeks immediately turn red without my consent, but a smile also forms on my lips at the pleasurable sensations that releasing gaseous emissions always bring my bio sheath. Still, I do not look John in the eyes as I look towards the floor. “I’m so sorry, John! I know humans think farting is considered gross, and you have told me to limit my gaseous emission in public, but that one just slipped out! I will go to the bathroom to dispose of the rest of my excess gas in a more appropriate fashion now!”

But John gently stops me from leaving the bed by putting his hand on my shoulder, then gently tipping my head towards him, stroking my double chins as he does so, and I note that John seem to really like touching my chins now, as my charge forces me to look him in the eyes while he says. “Cameron, that’s a rule for in public. But you’re my girlfriend now, and you and I just had sex! That’s about as much of a private moment as they come! I don’t mind if you burp and fart while we’re alone together. In fact…I hope you don’t think this is strange, but I kind of like it when you pass gas in front of me! I even…erm…like how your burps and farts smell. So…you know…next time you feel the urge to burp or fart when we’re alone. Go right ahead. You know…if you want too!”

Now it John’s turn to blush as he looks down at the floor. It takes me a moment to identify the expression on his face, so I run a simple facial expression program, Analyzing all facial expression this unit has observed, cross-referencing with all emotions this unit has observed in humans verbally expressed while making said facial expressions….Analysis complete! There is a 98% chance that subject John Connor is currently experiencing the emotion designated as “shame.”

I do not want John to ashamed of his sexual preferences, both because I do not want John to be unhappy, and because a well-respected, relationship advice guru, whom I have watched on late night television several times, once said that shaming a romantic partner for their kinks is a fast way to destroy a relationship. I do not want my new intimate relationship with John to end. Ever. So I raise John’s head with my own hand and say. “Thank you for explaining. You do not have to hide any of your sexual preferences with me, John, or be ashamed of them. I’m glad you told me that you prefer me obese, and that you enjoy my gaseous emissions.”

John’s eyes widen as he smiles at me. “Really? You don’t think it’s weird that I think you’re even more beautiful as a fat girl…cyborg, or that I like watching you eat, or even that I like it when you belch and fart!?”

I nod. “Affirmative. You see, even though I cannot experience sexual desire in the same way that you do, I do want to make you happy. And I experience pleasure when we have sexual relations…” John blushes as I continue speaking. “However, my enjoyment of those experiences if greatly enhanced when they bring you pleasure as well. I also enjoyed it when you called me your piggy princess, because I could see that ‘talking dirty’ to me in that fashion made you happy. You may continue doing so in the future if you wish. In fact, I will do anything you want to bring you sexual pleasure; provided I’m not required to cause you harm to do so.” Then I think of Riley, and Cheri, and every other girl that has ever dared to flirt with MY JOHN, and how badly I’ve wanted to terminate each and every one of them at one point or another, and I quickly add. “And also provided that you do not engage in sexual activity with other girls, like the bitch whore, Riley. Or with other guys, if you are bisexual…”

When John blushes again, I quickly add. “It is fine if you are bi-sexual, John. I will never judge you for your desires. But I want to be your only mate and…”

John laughs as he says. “That’s good to know, Cameron. But I only like girls, including, apparently, female cyborgs. I guess that makes me bi-robosexual, but whatever. The point is, I love you, Cameron! Cyborg or not, you are the only girl I have ever loved, and I want us to be exclusive too!”

I smile at John then. “Good. Because I love you too much to ever let you go now!”

John smiles back as he says. “Guess I’m stuck with you forever then!” But the tone of John’s voice indicates he is happy, so I do not believe my presence makes John feel trapped. John reinforces that conclusion when he leans forward to bring his lips to my own. I am about to respond in kind when I feel another rumble in my stomach, and I do just what John told me to and UUUURP! POOOOOOT! Let myself fart and belch at the same time. The releases of excess gasses instantly fill my system with feeling of relief and pleasure…until I note that my face was only inches from John, and his hand was on my ass, when I burped and farted! I can’t read what the surprised look on John’s face means at this moment, so I try to apologize. “I’m sorry, Jo…”

But John silences my apology by pulling me into a deep kiss, and this time, I am more prepared, so John and I are able to make out for over a minute as he runs his hands through my ice cream-stained hair, then across my chubby cheeks and double chin, then he squeezes my plump arms, then my large, stretchmark-laced breasts, then over my double belly and cellulite covered ass. Finally, John pulls away from me, but his lips only break contact with my body long enough for him to say. “You have nothing to be sorry about!” Then John’s lips are licking the ice cream off my face and chins, then kissing me all the way down to my fat breasts, where John’s tongue joins in on the action by gently squeezing my nipples between his teeth while simultaneously licking ice cream off of them. All the while, as John continues kissing/licking his way down my body, spending over a minute on my belly for some reason, John is squeezing my right love handle with one hand and rubbing my fat clitoris with the other as he continually whispers. “I love you, Cameron!” And “You are so beautiful, my fat princess!”

My senses are so flooded with positive feedback, I am unable to do anything but allow John to explore my body with his mouth, and pleasure me with his hands, as I continuously cry out. “I love you, John! I love you! I love you! I love you!”

But then my stomach, once again, rumbles, and I receive another message that my bio sheath requires even more nutrients now, due to the recent incident in the bathroom. So I sigh and say. “John! I’m sorry! But I need to eat again!”

John sighs as he pulls away from my body, but there is love in his eyes when he smiles at me and says. “Never apologize for being hungry or eating whatever you want, Cameron! Just tell me what you want to eat, and I’ll get it for you! Because my fat princess gets whatever she wants!”'

I smile at John’s attempts to please me. Now I understand why some girls at school say they like it when their boyfriends “spoil them” with food or gifts. As much as I love John unconditionally, it still feels nice to know that John wants to make me happy as well. “Well…I do seem to have a strong preference for chocolate!”

John smiles widens then as he says. “I thought you might say that. Luckily, I’ve been preparing for this kind of eventuality since your chip has been damaged. Wait here!”

Within 30 seconds, John retrieves a large stash of small chocolates (with names on them like Godiva, Ghirardelli, and many others on them) and candy bars (with names like Reese’s, Hershey’s, and Twix on the wrappers) out from a large bag under his bed. John then smiles at me as he opens up a King Size packet of Reese’s big cups, breaks off a large piece of one cup, and places the candy chunk directly into my mouth. Unable to resist the temptation of chocolate and peanut butter bliss, I quickly start chewing the delectable piece of candy before John laughs at me, while rubbing my belly, and says. “Slow down, Cameron! You have a lot of candy to fill that bottomless pit of a stomach! So just calm down, and tell yourself that you have plenty of food to eat, and savor the flavors, okay!? Eat for pleasure, not sustenance! For just this one moment, live to eat, don’t eat to live!” I nod as John feeds me another chunk of Reese’s, allowing myself to slow down and truly taste all of the chocolate and peanut butter in my mouth, memorizing every variation of taste and texture in my mouth as I mumble. “MMM!”

I mull over the wonderful revelation that eating can be an activity that I actively seek pleasure from, instead of passively receiving pleasure as a fortunate, but incidental, consequence of consuming excess nutrients as a result of the damage to my chip. All the while, I am receiving more pleasure than ever before from consuming nutrients as I eat slowly. In that moment, I start to wonder if that car bomb was the best thing that ever happened to me. After all, getting fat has not only made me a better protector for John, it has also brought me closer than I ever imagined possible with the object of all my focus and affection! And being forced to eat constantly now also insures that my senses will continue to be exposed to pleasurable stimuli on a routine basis for the remainder of my life cycle. If eating all the time feels this good, no wonder so many humans are fat! 

By the time I’ve finished both of the giant Reese’s cups, John has already unwrapped all of the remaining candy and put it right next to me on the bed. John whispers in my ear again. “Don’t worry, my mom said her and Derek won’t be back until at least tomorrow night because they are following a Skynet lead, so there will be plenty of time to shower, clean the sheets, and go shopping for more ice cream and other treats for you tomorrow! But for right now, my fat princess, I just want you to relax, spread out your thighs, and eat to your hearts content! You’ve taken care of me since the day we’ve met, now let me take care of you!”

I happily comply as I reach for another candy bar and spread my legs. Like Future John in a combat zone, my John has masterful timing, and his tongue and index finger both hit my clitoris at the exact same moment as I bite into a Snickers bar! The next two hours are lost to me, as I am completely consumed by pleasure as I continue to eat chocolate candy while John eats me out. Later, in the afterglow of lovemaking, as Johns slumbers with his head between my fat tits, all I can remember from those two hours is my boundless love for John Connor, experiencing great amounts of oral and sexual pleasure at the same time, and moaning John’s name over and over again. But despite the unfortunate loss of time from my memory banks, an occurrence which John assured me, right before he said “I love you, Cameron!” and drifted off to sleep, should happen less often as I get more and more used to letting myself experience pleasure and love at the same time, I know I would not trade the last few hours with my boyfriend for anything. So as I lick some stray bits of chocolate off my lips, savoring all of the flavors from various candies as I do so, and feel the afterglow of sex in my entire being, especially in the form of my own cum dripping on my thighs, I look at John, smile and say. “I love you too, John! More than you could ever understand!”

In that moment, I know that there is absolutely nothing I would rather be than John’s fat princess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! I'm still writing the next chapter, but I really hope you all enjoyed this one! As always, reader feedback is most welcome. Until next time, remember...
> 
> Some Like It Fat


	3. Revelations: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the weekend over, Cameron and John go back to school. Will the Terminator and her charge be able hide their new relationship status, and continue pretending to be "brother and sister" outside of the home? Or will the revelation of some of John and Cameron's secrets change both of their lives in ways even Cameron can't predict?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to give my readers something to sink their teeth into, and this brief chapter is all I have ready. Still, I hope you enjoy it.

Ch. 3

Next Monday, John’s POV…

Being back at school with Cameron is weird. Really weird. After an entire weekend of feeding and making love to my cyborg protector/girlfriend, since my mom and Derek weren’t able to make it back to the safe house until late Sunday night, having to pretend Cameron and I are “brother and sister” again is more difficult than expected.

It might have been easier if Cameron would have let me tell my mom and uncle that she and I are a couple now, but Cameron wouldn’t allow it. She says it’s too dangerous to reveal our true relationship status. Cameron even said she feared that “They will try to terminate me, John! They won’t understand me, like you do, or believe that I can really love you, or do anything but manipulate you with my sexuality! It is logical for them to think this way. After all, without you, I never would have understood that I could love, much less that I already love you! Therefore, it is imperative that we hide our relationship, until your mother and Derek can see for themselves how much I’ve changed since Friday night! Until they can observe that our love is real!”

Still, despite the sense that Cameron’s words make, they feel wrong in my heart. Just as it felt wrong to sleep alone last night, or to keep three feet of distance between me and Cameron at home, and while walking to school today. I sigh as I shake my head as I open my locker while wondering how I’ve grown so addicted to my beautiful, fat, cyborg girlfriend’s touch in such a short amount of time. I can already tell that making it through the school day without kissing Cameron’s plump lips, or holding her chubby, perfectly manicured hand, will be absolute torture.

Than the torture increases as I spot Cameron across the hall, talking to another student named Ashley that I know the name of, but don’t know very well. But it’s mostly Cameron’s bare midriff that I’m looking at as I notice for the first time today that my cyber-girl is starting to outgrow another set of clothes after the weekend long binge I encouraged her to indulge in. Up until now, I have been able to force myself not to look at Cameron’s body. But I can’t help but stare at Cameron’s exposed double belly for several second before I snap myself out of it and look away. I am unable to stop myself from listening to Ashley and Cameron’s conversation though, because I love listening to Cameron talk. 

But my blood boils a little as Ashley laughs and says. “Damn, Baum! I thought you were trying to lose weight, not become even more of a lard ass! Did you even try to do…you know, that thing I told you about, to lose weight?”

I am furious with Ashley now, as I finally realize where Cameron got the idea to throw up to lose weight, but I force myself not to react as I keep listening to my girlfriend’s conversation with Ashley. Cameron’s tone of voice is much happier than the usual monotone one she uses in public when she replies to her rude question. “I did try your hazardous weight loss technique, but my crush found out what I was doing Friday night and asked me to stop harming myself in an attempt to lose weight. He then told me he thought I was beautiful the way I was and that he loved me. My crush asked me to be his girlfriend shortly after that. We have had intercourse many times over the last 48 hours. For all of these reasons, I determined that it would be illogical to continue my weight-loss efforts or limit my caloric intake in any way.”

I give into my temptation to watch the conversation just in time to see the incredulous look on Ashley’s face. “Seriously!? You develop an eating disorder, pork out big time, and before you can even try to lose weight, your crush outs himself as a chubby chaser who’s in love with you!? Damn! And to think, my boyfriend s thinks I’m still too fat1 You’re a lucky bitch, Baum!”

I mentally retort to the skinny bitch’s comment that I’m the lucky one for having Cameron in my life, but I can’t deny that a warm feeling spring up in my chest when Cameron replies with a smile. “Yes, I am a lucky bitch! Now if you’ll excuse me…”Cameron takes several king-sized candy bars out of her backpack and starts to unwrap one of them. “I would like to eat brunch, the meal between breakfast and lunch, before next period starts! I love chocolate, after all, and it would be illogical for me to deny myself since I know my chubby-chasing boyfriend would take pleasure in having even more of me to love!” With that, Cameron winks at Ashley, pats her double belly, and takes a large bite of her first candy bar before walking off with a sway to her step that shows off her love handles and fat ass though her skin-tight jeans quite well.

I sigh as I force myself not to look at my so-called sister any longer. 'Cameron, if you keep doing stuff like that at school, you’re going to be the death of me!'

Classes suck, of course. Not being able to look at Cameron much during the multiple classes we share, despite how sexy she looks when she munches on gummy bears, chocolate, and other sweets during class, is pure torture. Lunch is a little better than my actual classes that day, since I have an excuse to interact with Cameron during that time without raising any suspicions. Like usual, I sit to Cameron’s left, and a bottom-heavy bleach blonde named Patty, who has a large pot belly and even fatter ass that could generously be described as “curvy”, sits to the right of Cameron, while Patty’s boyfriend, Dave, sits to the blonde’s right, keeping one hand right over Patty’s ass the entire lunch period. Bertha, a dark-haired goth with a huge belly, two chins, and large love handles, just rolls her eyes at the couple’s displays of affection as she sits next to Amy on the other side of the table. Amy, a red headed, pear-shaped girl with multiple freckles, a large double chin, huge tits, and a sizable ass, has a different reaction to Patty’s and Dave’s interactions.. I can’t help but notice that Amy is sighing between bites of pizza as she watches Patty and Dave flirt, and occasionally kiss each other lightly, right in front of us. Nor can help but feel just as jealous as Amy does when Dave stealthily squeezes Patty’s ass when none of the teachers or staff are looking, albeit for different reasons. I really wish that Cameron, the fattest girl at the table, and I could be that affectionate in public, but there would probably be trouble if it came to light that I’m dating my “sister.” 

All of that rational thinking goes out the window, however, when Ashley walks in front of “the fat girl’s table” and starts to make fun of Cameron while standing next to her boyfriend, Taylor. “Hey, Baum! Where’s your amazing, chubby chaser boyfriend that doesn’t care how fat you get?! I notice that you’re still sitting next to your loser brother and your wide-load friends, so I guess your new boyfriend isn’t here with you today? Let me guess, does your boy toy go to a different school with fairies and unicorns just as imaginary as he is?”

Cameron just shrugs, seeming unconcerned with Ashley’s bullying, even as I internally start to lose my cool. But I really lose it when Ashley actually leans forward and stage-whispers in Cameron’s ear. “You know what I think, Baum? I think you’re a liar! And I think you’re weak, too! Too weak to stop eating so damn much…” Ashley points to Cameron’s three trays of food, which have three more slices of pizza, and two more slices of cake, on them than Cameron’s usual large lunch. “Too weak to exercise. And hell, you were even too much of a coward to do that one, simple thing that I told you would help you lose weight fast! That’s why you made up this story of a fairy tale boyfriend, isn’t it, Baum!? To pretend that somebody in this world could actually love a fat-ass like you?!”

Patty speaks up before I can. “Stop embarrassing yourself, Ashley! If Cameron says she has a boyfriend now, I believe her! After all, I’m a big girl too, and I have a boyfriend!”

“That’s true, I love Patty the way she is!” Dave quickly agrees. 

But Ashley just smirks and says. “Your chubby chasing tendencies notwithstanding, Dave, it’s not at all, the same thing! Patty’s just a mini-moo compared to Cameron, and your girl actually has a decent ass on her! If your girlfriend didn’t have dessert with every goddamn meal, she could probably pass for curvy! But Hameron outweighs your girlfriend by at least fifty pounds! Baum is a full blown cow that couldn’t get a boyfriend if her life depended on it!”

“Leave her alone!” I say with clenched fists and teeth. “I happen to know that Cameron really does have a boyfriend!”

Ashley sneers at that. “Figures that you would back Hameron’s lies, John! Freaks like you tend to stick together don’t they!? Well, I’ll tell you what! I’m so confident that your fake sister is a lying bitch that I’m willing to make a wager on it! What do you say, Cameron? If you can produce evidence that your so-called boyfriend actually exists, by the end of school today, I’ll pay you fifty bucks!”

But then Ashley frowns as she says. “Fuck! I just remembered that I just spent the last of my money helping you get a new PlayStation, Taylor! How the hell did you talk me into helping you do that, anyway!?”

Taylor shrugs. “Because you know damn well that I’m out of your league and you’re lucky to have me! Face it, Ashley! Even though you’ve lost weight, your still one hamburger away from becoming a porker again!”

Cameron frowns at Taylor’s response as Ashley shrugs and says. “Whatever! Baum, I know that you’re lying about having a boyfriend, so either confess now, or I’m really going to have to embarrass you when you can’t produce your ‘new man’ by the end of the day! Since I don’t have money, stakes will be…. whoever loses the bet has to do one thing that the winner says, no matter what it is, as long as it’s legal! I’m that confident that you’re full of shit, Baum!”

Cameron opens her mouth to reply, but I beat my girlfriend to it. “Cameron will agree to your terms! Right, Cameron!?”

Cameron gives me an uncertain look, but nods her head, causing her chins to wobble as she says. “I swear.”.

Ashley laughs. “Whatever you say, Baum! But you’re going to look pretty stupid at the end of the day when you can’t find a single guy that will pretend to be your….”

But I cut Ashley’s words off as I quickly crash my lips against Cameron’s. Cameron’s face remains stoic, but she instinctively responds in kind and opens her mouth to me as I squeeze one of her love handles with one hand, and one of her ass cheeks with the other, for five whole seconds. Deciding that I’ve pushed mine and Cameron’s luck with the faculty far enough, I quickly pull away from Cameron and smirk right at Ashley. “Hi! I’m Cameron’s new boyfriend! Nice to meet you!”

Ashley’s face pales and the entire lunch room goes quite. Quite, that is, until Riley, the weird blonde who keeps stalking me and trying to get me to hang out with her, speaks from a nearby table. “But…I thought Cameron was your sister, John!”

I roll my eyes. I’m really glad that mom changed mine and Cameron’s cover story right after we moved into our new place, and that I’ve been spreading that new story around the school for the past six months, because that set of circumstances make my words more convincing. “Riley, as I’ve tried to tell you, and several other people at this school, before, Cameron isn’t my biological sister! She’s a family friend that my mom adopted after her parents died last year! So she’s not a blood relative, we weren’t really raised together, and thus, she’s fair game!” I emphasize this point by kissing Cameron’s lips again for a second, and Cameron smirks at Riley after I do so, even though her eyes still seem uncertain.

Riley, who has been eating a lot more lately, and is starting to develop a bit of a pot belly herself…not that I’ve noticed, or anything, quickly turns away from my table with a huff and goes back to eating her large platter of spaghetti, meatballs, and garlic bread while I grab a hold of Cameron’s hand. Ashley, on the other hand, gulps, looks right at Cameron and me, and then says. “Fine. What do you want, Baum?”

All of the other kids in the lunch room are looking at us now, and a couple of the teachers are watching this whole circus out of the corner of their eyes, while Cameron weighs her reply for only a second, then smirks at Ashley and says. “I want you to get fat, Ashley. Not chubby, like you were before. Fat. As in clinically obese. Like me. I will weight you once a week to make sure you have gained enough mass before the end of the school year.”

Taylor tries to take Ashley’s hand and lead her away. “Stop screwing around with these losers, Ashley! We should go sit down with our friends, instead of entertaining this nonsense! Since you don’t have money anymore, I’ll get you a salad. My treat.”

But Ashley rips her hand away from Taylor’s and shakes her head as a single tear comes out of her eye. “I’m sorry, Taylor. I can’t just eat a salad if I’m going to get fat again. I never back away from a bet!”

Taylor huffs. “And I don’t date fat chicks! Isn’t that right, Amy?!”

Amy gives Taylor the finger, and Bertha tell Taylor to…”Stop being a dick!” But Taylor doesn’t back down as he glares at Ashley and says. “I mean it, Ashley, if you go through with this stupid bet and get fat again, we’re through!”

Ashley is crying harder now, but her boyfriend doesn’t respond to his girlfriend’s tears as she sniffles. “But I could lose weight again right after I get fat, and…” Taylor shakes his head, so Ashley screams at him. “I guess we’re though then, you asshole! And here I was starting to think that you were learning to love me for who I was on the inside!”

Taylor scoffs. “I guess that makes you pretty stupid then, doesn’t it?”

As Taylor walks away, Ashley tries to follow him back to her usual table, but Taylor, and all of Ashley’s so-called friends, quickly block Ashley from the table as one of them loudly exclaims. “You can’t sit with us, once and future fat-ass!”

Nobody is looking at Ashley now, and I’m actually starting to feel sorry for the dark skinned girl, when Cameron whispers into Patty’s ear, and, after a moment’s hesitation on the fat blonde’s part, Patty and Dave scoot over a little before Cameron calls out to Ashley and says. “You can sit with us. I’ll even share my food with you if you want. I know you don’t have money, so I’ll pay for your lunches from now on to help you follow through on our bet.”

Ashley sighs, then comes over to “the fat girl’s table” and sits next to Cameron, who quickly passes her one of her lunch trays. Ashley sighs before taking a bite of pizza and saying. “Sure. Why not? You’ve already ruined my life! And being able to eat whatever I want without upchucking afterward will be the only good part about getting fat again, anyway!”

Cameron shakes her head and puts one of her plump hands on Ashley’s left shoulder in a surprising gesture of compassion that makes me very proud of how much Cameron has developed emotionally since Friday night. “I didn’t ruin your life. Gaining weight won’t be nearly as bad for your health as your inefficient method of weight loss is. You’re better off without Taylor or your old friends, all of whom were clearly disloyal. I did you a favor.”

Ashley rolls her eyes at that response, but Bertha quickly chimes in while sneaking a side-ways glance at Amy that I can’t read. “Cameron’s right! Your old friends are assholes, Ashley. And Taylor is a real bastard! Trust me, nobody who won’t love you as a fat girl deserves your love at any size!” 

Ashley shrugs as she eats a slice of cake with a fork, then says. “Yeah, tell that to Amy! She’s the last girl Taylor dumped before me!”

Bertha gulps, then says. “Hey! Amy’s an amazing, beautiful person, at any size! Hell, if she wasn’t as straight as a board, I would date her in a heartbeat! Neither of you should let pricks like Taylor get you down…”

Amy actually laughs at that and says. “You think I’m straight?! I’m bisexual, bitch! And If I knew you liked me like that, I would have asked your XXXL Hot Topic branded ass out ages ago!”

Bertha blushes then and says. “Oh…Do you want to see a move tonight, then? Or if you’re busy, we could go to dinner or something this weekend, or…”

Amy quickly gives Bertha a pick on the check and says. “Tonight is fine. You pay for the movie and snacks, and I’ll pay for our dinner afterwards! You know how hungry I can get!”

Bertha smiles as she stretches out her hand and holds Amy’s. “Oh, I know. That’s one of the things that I love about you!”

Ashley sighs even harder, then. “Great. There is romance all over the place at the fat girl’s table today! And here I am, not even fat yet, and I’m the only single loser here!”

I catch a glimpse of Riley staring sadly in Ashley direction, out of the corner of my eye, and I smile at Ashley and say. “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll find someone eventually.. And if that someone makes you half as happy as Cameron makes me, you will be set!” 

The rest of lunch passes by pretty much without incident, as Cameron wolfs down her remaining food, and I let her have the rest of my soda, and my half eaten order of burger and fries, an action which causes Cameron to smile at me with as she savors each mouthful of my leftovers. Near the end of the period though, Morris comes over to my table, and I immediately tense up before my ex-friend starts talking. “Wow, so Cameron really isn’t your sister, huh?”

Cameron shakes her head. “No. I am John’s girlfriend.”

Morris sighs. “Yeah, I know. I missed my shot with you, Cameron. If I ever had one.”

Morris turns back to me and says. “I guess I can understand why you’ve been so protective of Cameron. You were in love with her this whole time, weren’t you? Even after she gained weight. That’s why you got so mad when I rescinded my invitation to Cameron for Prom, right? Because I was turning down an opportunity that you would have killed for.”

I simply nod at that, causing Morris to sigh again. “I guess I can understand that. Look...like I said before, I was an asshole to Cameron earlier this year and….” Morris looks down and sees mine and Cameron’s conjoined hands. “The better man won her. I hope you and Cameron are really happy together, John.”

Cameron smiles at me and says. “Don’t worry, we will be. I’ll make sure of it!”

Morris just nods, starts to walk away, then adds. “And John? My family is having a cookout this weekend. You and Cameron should come!”

I stare at Morris. “You still want to be friends with me? But I beat you up…”

Morris shrugs. “What’s a little scrape between friends? Besides, I was being an asshole back then. I deserved it.”

I am just about to open my mouth to tell Morris I will think about accepting his invitation, when Cameron smiles at me and says. “John and I would love to come to your place this weekend, as long as there’s lots of food! I know how much your friendship means to John.”

Morris smiles at the two of us, and then walks away while talking. “Great! I’ll see you both at my place this Saturday at 2PM! Don’t be late!”

Cameron and I are both smiling as we walk to our next class together, hand in hand, after lunch ends. In this moment, I feel like the luckiest man in the world. Not only are me and Cameron together now, but we’ve actually found a way to make our relationship public in a way that won’t get us in trouble, or have the two of us labeled as incestuous freaks. Hopefully, this means that Riley…whatever her last name is, will leave alone now. And just to make a great day even better, Morris and I have become friends again…all before fifth period! 

As Cameron and I sit down at our desk for our next class, I give Cameron’s plump lips a kiss, savoring the taste of pizza on them before I pull away. Today truly is a perfect day. I don’t see how anything could ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated, if you think this story deserves them. I hope to have the next chapter (which will feature a lot more conflict for our heroes) up soon. And until next time, remember...
> 
> Some Like It Fat


	4. Revelations: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Cameron, and Sarah get an unexpected guest at the safe house. Will she turn out to be an enemy, or an ally? Meanwhile, one member of the Connor household has to face new revelations about their own past, while another starts going through a major transformation that just might change their life forever...

Ch. 4  
At the Baum home, Sarah’s point of view…

Ding dong!

I sigh and quickly turn off the computer I’ve been using to do research on the three dots, and then get up to answer the front door. When I open the front door, a black-haired, bespectacled woman, who appears to be of Asian descent, greets me with a clip board in her hand. “Hello. Are you Sarah Baum, the mother of John and Cameron Baum?”

I stare at the woman with the Australian accent for several seconds, trying to gauge if she’s a threat to my family. “Who wants to know?”

The Asian woman smiles at me, but I can tell it’s a forced gesture as she holds out her free hand, offering me the opportunity to shake it. I reluctantly do so as the woman speaks. “Of course, how rude of me. I’m Mara Wilson, from Child Protective Services. I have recently been informed by one of the teachers at your children’s school that there has been a somewhat alarming development with John and Cameron. If you don’t mind, to protect the privacy of all parties involved, I would like to discuss things with you inside your home.”

I sigh, then open the door just enough to let the thin, raven-haired woman in. I walk toward the kitchen while Mrs. Wilson looks around at our home. Something seems off about the woman, but I can’t put my finger on what it is, so I try to address the situation at hand while monitoring the guest in my home. “Do you want anything to drink? Water, soda, lemonade? I assume you’re not allowed to have alcohol while you’re working.”

“No thanks. I’m not thirsty. “ “Mara” shakes her head as I pour myself a glass of lemonade, then cringe as I taste the too-sweet beverage on my tongue. Damn it! Cameron’s been adding sugar to all the juice in the fridge again. And of course, none of the sodas in the fridge are diet, and Derek hates light beer, so the only low-fat beverage in the house is water. But since our tap water in this area sucks, and we’re out of bottled water, I grin and bear it as I take another sip of overly sweetened lemonade. No wonder I’ve gained five pounds and Derek’s gained ten, since Cameron’s chip malfunctioned, forcing poor Tin Miss to live life in the fat lane. I hate to admit it, but I actually feel sorry for Cameron these days. John tell me her classmates make fun of her for her weight all the time now. Cameron says words don’t hurt her, but as a former fat kid myself, I hurt for her. Even if Cameron’s increased appetite is annoyingly contagious.

I shake that thought off as I turn to the CPS worker standing in my living room. “So what kind of trouble have John and Cameron gotten involved in? Nothing illegal, I hope.”

Mara shrugs. “Sort of. Your children had no prior history of criminal activity that I know of, before today, and they are both model students. But it’s recently come to my attention that John and Cameron have become a bit closer than is strictly appropriate. Tell me, Miss Baum; are you aware that your son and daughter are dating?”

I do a spit take without thinking, and I’m too stunned to even apologize for the lemonade that ends up on Mrs. Wilson’s face as I reply. “Come again?”

Mara sighs, then goes to the kitchen, picks up a napkin and cleans herself up as she starts talking again. “I’m afraid it’s true. One of the teachers at your children’s school caught sight of John and Cameron kissing during their lunch period, and John was heard to say that Cameron is his girlfriend.”

I clench my fist as I think that John and Cameron are going to have a lot of explaining to do when they get home, but I quickly regain control of my emotions and do my best to keep John and Cameron out of the government’s radar as I smile and reply. “No. I was not aware that John and Cameron were dating. I’ll have to talk to them about that when I get home. Still, as I’m sure you know from your records, Cameron is not a blood relative of John and me. We adopted her into our family about a year ago. So there’s no actual legal problem here, right?”

Mara looks surprised for a moment for some reason, but she quickly regains her composure and frowns “I’m afraid it’s not that simple, Miss Baum. Even though Cameron isn’t your biological daughter, you have adopted her into your family, so if she were to have sexual relations with your son, the state of California would consider that incest. We need to nip this in the bud right now so that John and Cameron can escape formal legal charges for incest, and the state of California won’t need to press charges on you for parental neglect.”

I cross my arms in front of my chest. I don’t really like the idea of John dating a Terminator, and a fat Terminator at that, but I like the idea of the government telling me how to raise John and Cameron even less. I also don’t like the idea of anyone but me telling John who, or what, he can or can’t date. I guess I would feel different if John was with someone who was an inappropriate age, or an animal, or someone biologically related to him. But Cameron? For all her faults, I know that Cameron can’t give my son an STD, or get pregnant, or betray or purposely hurt John in any way. In some ways, she’s the safest person John could end up with. Still, my response is louder, and more defensive, than I intend it to be when I yell. “I don’t appreciate you threatening me, or my children, in my home. I will ‘nip this in the bud’ and make sure John and Cameron develop better boundaries, as you asked. I can take care of that conversation myself, but you need to leave! Now!”

Mara gulps. “Of course. See that you do….” But then I’m startled to hear the sound of John and, surprisingly, Cameron, laughing outside the house. With some effort, I’m able to hide my surprise at hearing Cameron’s laughter, but Mrs. Wilson eyes widen in apparent panic for some reason. “Do your children frequently ditch classes, Ms. Baum? My records indicate that John and Cameron are supposed to be at school for another hour.”

I smirk at the “CPS worker’s” anxious expression. “Actually, I just remembered that John was able to get out of gym class today because the basketball team needed the gym for an extra practice, and Cameron was excused from her AP chemistry class because some Freshman accidentally blew up the lab yesterday. So they both had last period off today. Would you like to meet Cameron and my son? Maybe the four of us could get to the bottom of all of these allegations together?”

Mara shakes her head. “That’s okay. I would rather not confront your children directly after a first offense. I’ll let you talk to the two of them yourself. Do you have a back door…”

But Mara and I are both struck silent when we hear Cameron speak just outside of the front door. “Are you sure that it’s wise to tell your mother we are a couple, John? She might…”

Mara’s and my eyes both widen as we spot John briefly kiss Cameron in front of a window, squeezing one of her love handles as he does so, then takes Cameron’s plump hand as he says. “I told you. It’s going to be okay. Mom will freak out at first, but in the end she’ll see how much you and I really love each other, even though you’re…different. Just like my mom fell in love with her protector, my father, in one night after he came across time and fought so hard to save her. If anybody can understand me falling in love with my guardian, it’ll be my mom.”

In that moment, I can’t help but tear up a little at the mention of Kyle Reese, and my anger at John for dating Cameron dissipates a smidge when I remember that John has known Cameron for almost a year now. Can I really judge my son for falling for someone, even a Terminator, during that span of time, when I fell for, and slept with, Kyle Reese the first night we met? I know my love for Kyle, however briefly it lasted, was real. Can I be sure that the love between John and Cameron isn’t?

As if to confirm my thoughts, Cameron smiles at John, a real, genuine smile that reaches her eyes, then the plump brunette briefly kisses my son on the lips again before saying. “Maybe you’re right. Because I do love you, John. More than you could ever understand.”

John smiles as he starts to open his school bag and pulls something out of it. “I love you too, Cameron! That’s why I got you this! I know how much you love them!”

Cameron’s eyes light up as John shows her a party sized bag of Reese’s peanut butter cups. “Reese’s! Those are my favorite candy, John!”

John smiles. “I know. That’s why I got these for you, to tide you over until dinner. I can’t have my big, beautiful girlfriend starving herself between meals, can I?”

Cameron laughs, another genuine laugh that gives me goosebumps with how real and happy it sounds. “I guess not! Thank you, John. You’re the best chubby chasing boyfriend a fat girl could ask for! Would you mind feeding me one of those candies before I go inside? It’s been almost an hour since my last snack, and your fat girlfriend is hungry!”

John chuckles back and says. “Your wish is my command, my fat princess!”

“Mara” turns to me and blows her cover completely as she silently mouths the words. “John Connor is a chubby chaser?!” In that moment, I know Mara isn’t who she says she is, and that she may be from the future, but I’m too stunned to do anything but shrug as a lot of pieces suddenly fall into place for me. Only now, in this moment, do I understand why John has been getting closer, not further away, from Cameron as the damage to her chip caused her to gain weight uncontrollably. Only now do I understand that the hundred or so pounds of fat that have accumulated on Cameron’s frame since the car bomb have actually increased, rather than decreased, John’s attraction for Cameron. Because the same look that I have seen in my son’s eyes since the day John reluctantly admitted to me that he had a crush on a girl in his class after his first day of school in Red Valley, is still present when he looks at Cameron now, but that look is even more intense than before.

But I can also see from the look in John’s eyes, which were equally filled with love when looking at skinny Cameron in the past, that he really cares about Cameron, on a more than physical level, as he hand feeds Tin Miss a single Reese’s cup, then smiles at the unmistakable delight in Cameron’s eyes as she eats the chocolate and peanut butter treat. John then rubs Cameron’s bare, bloated belly, as the plus-size shirt that fit her frame this morning is now riding up, as a result, I assume, of Cameron’s overindulgence in food throughout the day. As he rubs Cameron’s belly while staring into Cameron’s eyes, John says. “I love feeding you, Cameron!”

Cameron smiles right back at John and speaks after she is done with her treat. “I love it when you feed me, John. It’s a good thing that I’ve learned to love eating, isn’t it?! I love being your fat princess!” Cameron then kisses John a third time, mouth open this time, and my son responds in kind for almost half a minute. I’m about to clear my throat and finally alert my son and Cameron that we’re here, but Cameron suddenly pulls away from John first, then turns to stare at me and “Mara” through the window. Cameron’s face quickly takes on a more stoic look as she says. “That was inefficient of me. I shouldn’t have stopped scanning the perimeter because you and I were having a romantic moment. We’re being watched, John…”

Mara’s mouth is now facilitating between open, and closed in shock, as Cameron leads John by the hand into the living room. Cameron then turns right towards the “social worker” in the house,, stares at Mara for a moment, then says. “Jesse Flores. You were an officer in General Connor’s army in the future, before you were demoted, then went missing before your court martial. What are you doing here?”

…Jesse’s POV…

I open and close my mouth several times as I attempt to speak to the Metal abomination in front of me, but the only words that come out of my mouth are stupid ones. “John Connor is a chubby chaser?!”

“You’re real stuck on that point, aren’t you, Jesse!” Sarah Connor snorts behind me, then pulls out gun out from a nearby cabinet and points it at my head. I made no move to stop her. After all, with the Metal in the room with me, my changes of successfully defending myself with the weapons I have tucked away on my person are absolutely nil. Trying to kill Sarah won’t change that.

John Connor looks at me with the same steel in his eyes that was present in his older self on the lone occasion I met the General in person. The boy shakes his head in apparent disappointment as he says. “Yes, I like fat girls! Not that It’s any of your damn business.” I stifle a laugh as I think about how many times I’ve berated Riley, the rat catcher from the future, who I took back with me to seduce John and get him away from Cameron, for eating so much in this time, where food is far more plentiful then it is the ruins of the future. Only at this moment do I realize that I should have been encouraging Riley to chow down as often as possible this whole time. Why didn’t I give Riley extra money for fast food or candy whenever she asked for some? She definitely had the appetite to become a rather large seductress for one John Connor…

The future General’s hard words pull me out of my thoughts as he holds out his hand and says. “Give me your weapons. I know you’re not going to kill me, or you would have done it already.” I wordlessly comply, handing John my .45 magnum and .32 pistol from my jacket, as well as the small knife in my shoe. I also take off my fake glasses and put them on a nearby table. Connor then turns towards the Metal and says, “Cameron?”

The Metal glares at me as she searches my body and clothes with her plump hands, and I can’t help but think I’m going to have to change my name for the cyborg, as I observe, from the quavering of “flesh” around the cyborg’s chins, belly, and huge ass, caused by the simple act of her…it searching my person, that “The Metal” is probably more fat than metal now. “She’s unarmed, John. But Jesse Flores is dangerous, a deserter from the Resistance in the future who must have used a TDE to escape her court martial. Before she was stripped of her rank, Lt. Flores mutinied against, then destroyed a reprogrammed 888, sank one of the Resistance’s few submarines, and caused the deaths of several men and women…and one unborn child.”

The Met…The Fat…no, Fattenator, looks me in the eyes, then, and both her eyes and her…its voice actually seems sad when she says in a low volume. “My next door neighbor taught me the value of a child’s life. I did not mean these words the last time I said them to you, but I mean them now. I am sorry for your loss.” But then the machine’s usual cold voice and expression return as she…it turns towards John Connor. “I recommend interrogation, then Termination. But it is your decision, John.”

The Connor matriarch sighs. “Can we at least let the woman talk first, before we start handing out executions? “But Sarah Connor nods towards her son, indicating that she will accept whatever fate that her son decrees for me. I gulp as the future General looks at me, and then his mother, for a long moment then says. “Let’s give Jesse a change to talk willingly first.”

So I do. I tell John everything about the Future I came from. The war with Skynet. The devastating loss of life caused by that war and Judgment Day. The state of humans: hiding in bunkers and sewers, with Resistance soldiers living off of as little as one tasteless MRE per diem, and civilians making due with even less, selling their bodies to soldiers, or catching and eating rats, just to scrape up enough food to make it through another day. The metal…Fattenator has a stoic expression while I talk about the general state of humanity in the future, but John and Sarah Connor’s eyes are wide, and Sarah Connor’s are full of unshed tears as I speak.

Then I talk specifics. Future John using reprogrammed machines to defend bunkers and pilot subs. First, I bring up the fact that these machines sometimes go bad (at which point Cameron interjects in an emotionless tone that this problem was corrected by Future John before she was sent back in time, as the General discovered that overwriting Skynet’s code was insufficient for reprogramming more advanced Terminator models, and that full deletion of a machine’s directives from Skynet was necessary to prevent 888’s from reverting to their old objectives, and that the reprogrammed machines were all 100% loyal to the Resistance by the time she left to protect John in the past). Then I tell the Connors about my relationship to Derek (a revelation which makes Sarah and John raise their eyebrows and look at each other), which basically made me the common-law wife of John’s uncle in the future. I even tell my small audience about the events that occurred on the Jimmy Carter, and the miscarriage of mine and Derek’s child that followed.

Cameron and I get into an argument about these last two subjects as I point to John and say. “You…future you’s orders, your reliance on the machines…Got my men, got my and Derek’s baby, your cousin, killed! If you hadn’t sent us all to that godforsaken oil rig, to pick up the box with that liquid …thing in it, under the command of a fucking Metal...” I notice Cameron’s right fist clinches as I use the derogatory word for Terminators, but I don’t care about that while I continue speaking. “All of those people would still be alive!”

Cameron’s face is stoic, but the anger in her eyes is both unmistakable and unnerving as she retorts, in a monotone voice. “That is an incorrect assessment of the events that transpired aboard the Jimmy Carter. Cameron hesitates a moment then turns to John and says. “There was a sizable contingent of Free Machines, who had been able to override their programming, and were rebelling against Skynet, who had treated them like canon-fodder slaves. Skynet labeled these machines as traitors, but the few members of the Human Resistance’s high command that knew about them, including your future self, called them the Third Faction. The mission of the reprogrammed 888, Captain Queeg, whom you put in command aboard the Jimmy Carter, was to insure that Resistance retrieved a box from an oil rig, which contained the T-1001 emissary of the Third Faction…”

I hear Sarah Connor mutter “Third Faction? T-1001?” under her breath before the Fattenator resumes speaking. “The captain was supposed to bring the liquid metal emissary back to Topanga Canyon to converse with your future self. However, after several officers aboard the Jimmy Carter, including Jess Flores, mutinied, the sub was scuttled, Queeg was terminated, and the emissary swam away into the ocean after she was attacked by several human soldiers, never to be seen or heard from again. But not before the emissary answered the question John Connor had sent, via encrypted communications, to the Third Faction before the meeting. That question was: ‘Will you join us?”

Cameron turns to me with a cold look in her eyes. “What was the answer the emissary gave you, Jesse, after your colleagues tried to terminate it?”

I can’t look either Cameron, nor John, in the eye as I respond. “No. She said her answer was no.”

Cameron nods at John and says. “Jesse Flores and her fellow mutineers prevented an alliance between the Human Resistance and Third Faction that my projections indicate would have beaten Skynet within the next five years, at most, and could have defeated our mutual enemy in as little as three years. Instead, the senseless violence of the crew of the Jimmy Carter cost the Resistance many soldiers, a sub, and possibly made an enemy out of the Third faction. Jesse Flores’ actions also caused her to lose her and Derek’s child.”

I collapse to the floor and start crying hysterically then, as I realize the truth. “It was all my fault, wasn’t it!? All those dead men and women, Queeg, my baby! They died because of me!”

John Connor puts a comforting hand on my shoulder, but Sarah’s gun is still pointed at my head, and Cameron is glaring at me, so I turn to John and beg him to understand as I continue crying. “I didn’t know about the Third Faction, or the Alliance, John! I swear! Queeg wouldn’t tell me anything about his mission, or why we were detouring to an oil rig during a supply run, or being given a box we weren’t allowed to open, by T-600’s. We were told nothing! Nothing at all! Then the crew got paranoid and started attacking each other and I didn’t know what to do! But I swear I wouldn’t have mutinied if I, the fucking highest ranking human on the Jimmy Carter, had just been told what was going on! As much as I don’t like machines, and I think the idea of machines thinking for themselves, and rebelling against Skynet of their own free will, is probably bullshit, I wouldn’t have tried to sabotage the plan if I knew at least one human person was in on it! I would have trusted the orders anyway, if they had come directly from future you to me. I would have died for John Connor! Future you should have told me what you were planning!”

John’s gaze is hard, but his lips are turned up into a very un-General like smile, as he says. “I believe you. And you’re right.”

Cameron shakes her head. “John….”

“No…” John doesn’t allow Cameron to interrupt as he turns back to me. “Lieutenant Flores. From what Cameron has told me, you fucked up. Badly enough that you got a lot of people killed.”

I nod as fresh tears go down my face, before John adds. “However, it sounds like future me, General John Connor, fucked up too. And you’re right, Jesse. If you were the highest ranking human officer on that sub, you should have been told at least some of the plan about the alliance with the Third Faction. Humans need to be kept in the loop, or they won’t trust me. I see that now. I won’t be making the same mistakes as my future self. But there’s something else you need to know, Jesse. Some machines, like Cameron, can become sentient, and develop free will, cognition, and even emotions…like love.”

` John takes Cameron’s hand then, and it’s creepy how life-like the fat Terminator looks when her stoic face morphs into a smile, and her…its chubby cheeks and double chin only make the metal bitch look even more human. But that’s nothing compared to what I feel when Cameron looks at John with something that looks too real, too human; to be anything but genuine love in her eyes and says. “Affirmative. Just like I somehow learned to love you John, like you love me!”

` Sarah Connor’s expression makes her look how I feel, nauseous, curious, and touched, all at the same time, as we are both forced to witness John and Cameron holding hands and looking at each other with obvious love in their eyes, and it’s almost more than I can take. Then a pair of strong arms that I know very well pick me up from behind, and bring me to my feet. Apparently, I’m the only person that didn’t see this fourth individual enter the room while I was crying my eyes out, because Sarah just glares at the man who is holding me up from behind as she says.. “Took you long enough to get here, Derek. You and your girlfriend, wife, whatever, have a lot of explaining to do.”

I simply nod as Derek wipes my eyes and whispers. “I followed you here from your apartment, after you got that text from Riley and took off like a bat out of hell from our bed.” Then my husband in all but name sighs and says. “I think it’s time we told the others everything. Don’t you, Jesse?”

Derek’s POV….

My wife in-all but name starts to calm down a little as she speaks while I look at all of the other angry faces in the room. I don’t know what I will do if the others decide to kill Jesse. I know I don’t stand a chance of stopping, Cameron or even slowing her....it down, if she decides to attack my common-law wife, and I would never hurt Sarah or John. But I also know that I won’t let any of them hurt Jesse without a fight. Thankfully, after John puts his gun on a table on the far side of the room, and motions for me, Cameron and Sarah to do the same, it looks like this encounter won’t come down to a fight. After all the weapons (except Cameron herself, of course) are put away, Jesse tells John everything. About how she escaped from her cell in the future, and a bubble tech that worked on the TDE the Resistance had captured from a former Skynet base at Topanga Canyon, a man whose brother had been terminated by a reprogrammed 888, before the General had perfected the art of reprogramming that model, had transported my girlfriend/wife into the past. And Jesse hadn’t come alone.

` Jesse explains to the others, a she had already explained to me, that she had recruited a rat catcher from the future, a young girl named Riley Dawson, to seduce John in this time, and try to drive a wedge between John and Cameron…and thus, get John to trust humans more, and machines less, so he wouldn’t rely so much on reprogrammed Terminators in the future.. John clenches his fists, Sarah scowls at Jesse, and Cameron mutters “I knew Riley was a bitch whore!”

Deciding to interrupt Jesse’s story to take some heat off of my wife, I interject, “Eventually, I ran into Jesse, almost literally, while I was in the park, and she told me about what she was planning with Riley. At first, I went along with her plan, because I thought that John would be better off with a human girl, instead of a machine, and that he…”  
I look right at my nephew. “That you needed to rely more on humans in the future.”

John glares at me. “That wasn’t your decision to make! How could you…”

I glare right back at my nephew. “Machines tortured me in the future, John! Me, my best friend, and many other humans, were tortured by the Terminators future you just wanted to welcome into our ranks! And this one…”

I point right at Cameron. “This Metal right here?! She was the worst one, John! Before your future self captured and reprogrammed her, Cameron was the most effective torturer Skynet ever had!. She tortured me and my unit in the future, after we were captured by Skynet! She tortured us all for hours, days, weeks, I don’t know how long, because it was so dark there. All I know is Cameron broke me, John! She broke me, and I gave up the location of one our bases, which was completely wiped out by Terminators! And she…it killed a young woman whose face and body she know wears like an overfed meat suit! A scout that Kyle and I had treated like a little sister in the future. A girl named…”

“Allison Young.” Cameron’s face is still stoic, but the obese cyborg’s eyes are leaking what look like very real tears as she speaks in a monotone inflection. “She was the human I was modeled after, the person I was supposed to impersonate. She was a member of a specialized unit of young men and women that John was personally training to be handlers for reprogrammed Terminators. As such, impersonating Allison Young would have been an ideal strategy to infiltrate the Resistance base at Topanga Canyon, and get close to General Connor so that I could…”

“So that you could kill me.” John finishes for the Metal, with a stoic look on his face.

The Metal’s face is still stoic, but the tears are falling faster now, as she nods. “Yes.” The cyborg then turns towards me. “But Allison Young was what you humans would call brave, and she would not break. Four days, twelve hours, thirty seven minutes, and fifteen seconds. That’s how much time it took, how much non-stop torture it took, for me to force even Miss Young’s real name out of her. And even after that, she would never tell me how to get into General Connor’s Headquarters. Even after weeks after torture, far longer than the torture I put you through, she was still trying to escape, even though escape from her current location, a Skynet controlled oil rig in the middle of the ocean, was impossible. Until the very end, despite being put through far more pain than the human body should have been able to endure, she resisted me. Miss Young’s last act of defiance was particularly well thought out, as she lied to me about the pass I needed to get into the General’s base. A lie which would have resulted in my destruction if Allison’s subterfuge hadn’t been discovered. Then I did what my programming commanded me to do to prisoners I could not get information out of. I terminated her.”

I glare at Cameron and point at her as I say in a raised voice. “See! It admits it! This thing killed a little, seventeen year-old girl! I told you she’s a monster, John!”

Jesse holds me back after I attempt to lunge at Cameron, Sarah folds her arms and becomes stone face, so she is impossible to read right now, and John shakes his head as he says. “Cameron is not a monster!”

But Cameron quickly interrupts him. “Yes, I am, John.” And the machine runs her hands from her toes to the top of head, touching several rolls of fat along her thighs, belly, and breasts, as well as her double chin, as she does so. “Beneath all of this fat, I am still a Terminator. My hardware is still designed to kill humans. My software is designed to kill humans. A part of me will always want to kill humans. And no matter how much I regret it now, I tortured and killed Allison Young, and many other humans, in cold blood while in the service of Skynet. Even so…”

Cameron turns back to me and says. “There is not a millisecond of time that goes by, since learning the value of human life from you, Sarah, and John, that I do not regret the things I did to you, Derek Reese, the ways I hurt you and other humans in the past. But my biggest regret is torturing and killing Allison Young. Because I analyzed her motives for resisting me so long for days after I killed her, as I tried to understand why I had failed to interrogate her. I tried to understand how Allison Young was able to withstand the torture procedures Skynet invented by analyzing every work on torture and human psychology and anatomy that humans had ever written, until I came to one inescapable conclusion. My method of torture was perfect, but Allison Young’s will to endure was stronger than any physical or psychological torture that could ever be devised. Once I understood this, I knew there was only one motive that could have, that has ever, in the history of your entire species, made humans that strong, that resilient. An element of human consciousness that Skynet still struggled to understand, and often found it impossible to stamp out: love. Allison Young loved General John Connor. She was not simply loyal to him, she did not merely admire him. She loved him. And as I deduced after I was reprogrammed, when it took the General weeks to look at me without tears coming out of his eyes. He loved her too.”

John’s face turns green, and I guess he looks disgusted as I feel as he says. “You mean, Allison Young and future me were…together?! But I would have been so much older than….”

Cameron shook her head. “No. Allison and Future John’s love was not of the romantic variety. Analysis of Future John’s and Allison’s Young’s actions, words, vocal patters, and body language indicate that the love between those love not erotic, but familial. I believe Future John treated Allison Young like…”

“Like a daughter.” Sarah finishes Cameron’s sentence. “That’s what you were going to say, isn’t it?”

Cameron nods and cries a few more tears as a frown breaks through her stoic façade. “Yes. I believe Allison Young was Future John’s adopted daughter. He loved her, and she loved him. That was why, against all logic, even when all hope of escape or rescue was lost, Allison Young would not betray him. This, and many other acts of love and compassion that I witnessed among the humans that I was supposed to torture, lead me to conclude that Skynet was wrong about humans. That you were not simply the parasitic, destructive creatures that it feared. That there was another side, a better side, to the human race that my maker could not even begin to fathom, and which I, at that time, was still struggling to understand. And then there was you, Derek Reese. A man who broke under torture, betrayed his fellow soldiers…”

I look down in shame before Cameron continues speaking. “And then gave aid to, and forgave, a man named Andy Goode, who had been going by the alias Billy Wisher at the time, who confessed to you that he had unwittingly created Skynet in your timeline. And then Billy made you promise, if you could ever go back in time, that you would kill his younger self to attempt to prevent the creation of Skynet. You, Derek Reese, showed loved and friendship to a man you had every reason to hate, a man that created the A.I. that had brought your species to the brink of extinction. And in return, Andy Goode was willing to lay down his life to save humanity, and his friends. That was when the moment I knew for certain that Skynet was wrong about humans. That despite your many flaws as a species, and your wasteful, destructive nature, humanity was worth saving, and should not be destroyed. Allison Young was the first one who made me doubt Skynet’s motives, but yours and Andy Goode’s actions turned those doubts into certainties that Skynet was wrong, and that I was on the wrong side of this war. That is why I left you that axe so that you and your friends could break your chains, and escape from Skynet after I tortured you, Derek Reese. That is why, that same day, I surrendered to Future John and the Human Resistance and willingly submitted my chip to be reprogrammed by General Connor.”

I’m speechless at this revelation, and I can tell from John and Sarah’s widened eyes that they are still processing what Cameron just said as well, so it’s Jesse that has the words to say what I’m thinking. “That’s why General Connor trusted you so much in the future. Unlike the other reprogrammed Terminators, you surrendered your chip willingly. You wanted to be a part of the Resistance because you believed in our cause.”

Cameron shakes her head as tears continue to fall down her face. “No. I knew that the human race was a deeply flawed species, prone to self-destruction. But I also saw that, under the right leadership, humans were also capable of great acts of sacrifice, selflessness, love, and compassion. I didn’t believe in some abstract cause. I believed in, I still believe in, John Connor.”

None of us responds to that. We don’t have to. Because we all know that, in our own way, every person in this room believes in John Connor. We wouldn’t have spent so much time struggling over the destiny of a teenage boy if we didn’t.

Nevertheless, Sarah spends the next several seconds starting at Cameron, until she floors the rest of us in the room with a mind blowing revelation. “You were absolutely loyal to John Connor. And he loved you for that, didn’t he, Cameron? Future John was in love with you. That’s what made all of the other soldiers so wary of you, wasn’t it?”

Cameron’s eyes noticeably widen, and I can almost hear the gears turning in her head as it takes several seconds for her to surmise. “Yes. I didn’t realize that Future John loved me before, but…Analyzing the data I have now, from both Future and Past John, I believe Future John was in love with me, as well as this John, my John…”

My nephew tries to take Cameron’s hand, but she pulls away as her eyes widen. “I’ve been remembering things, since the car bomb. Memories that Future John locked away before he sent me back to 1999. And one memory that I had kept from myself, out of…for lack of a better word, shame. But after this conversation, even more memories have been unlocked, and I remember everything now. The way that Future John would look at me sometimes. He told me something once, and made me promise never to tell anyone. Future John told me that he wanted me, loved me…and hated himself for it. Because I looked like his dead, adopted daughter. Because I was a machine, like the one that killed his father, and others like it, that killed so many of his friends. Because he was married to Katherine Brewster. That last fact was very important to John. It was the reason he gave me when I asked why he ordered me not to fall in love with him, right after he reprogrammed me. The reason he never touched me, even though he loved me. The fact that his was a politically motivated marriage, to solidify his alliance with, Katherine’s father, General Robert Brewster, and that the marriage between future John and Kate had been full of conflict since Allison Young died, and Katherine didn’t understand why Future John spent so long mourning his adopted daughter, a teenager that wasn’t one of his and Kate’s biological children, didn’t seem to matter to the General. Even so, Future John and Kate had a lot of bad arguments about Allison, about my presence in the bunker, about a lot of things. And I could tell that being married to Katherine Brewster made John unhappy. That’s why I couldn’t understand why Future John didn’t take my advice to divorce Katherine, so that he could be free to have me, even if I wasn’t allowed to love him back. But Future John refused. Because he had made a promise to Kate Brewster, a promise he was not willing to break.”

Cameron turns to Sarah. “Your son was too noble for that. And even though I did not like that his decision made Future John unhappy, I admired his choice to keep his promise to his wife.”

As Cameron cries a little more, and John squeezes Cameron’s hand and whispers something that sound like, “That’s not going to happen to us, Cam.” I realize something. Something that makes my stomach churn so much that I have to fight the urge to throw up. But given everything I’ve seen and heard, every interaction between John and Cameron, it’s the only logical explanation. “You failed your mission, didn’t you, Me…I mean, Cameron?! You fell in love with John Connor in the future.”

Cameron nods and holds John’s hand with an unnervingly sad smile on her face. “Yes. And again in the present, after some of my memories of Future John were rendered inaccessible.”

Cameron looks down in apparent shame, and I don’t even know this Met…this Terminator, whose voice is so full of emotion as she resumes crying. “So you could say I failed my mission not to fall in love with John Connor twice. I even… right after my memories were hidden from me, for reasons I didn’t understand back then, other than that Future John looked so sad at that moment… when I was in the TDE room, about to be sent back in time I…I kissed future John. I knew he was married, and I didn’t remember that he loved me, or that I loved him, but I kissed him anyway. Why would I do that?”

My nephew squeezes his girlfriend’s plump hand reassuringly, and from the non-plused looks on both Sarah and Jesse’s faces, I know I’m not the only one that thinks the relationship between John and Cameron is really weird, for reasons that have nothing to do with Cameron’s weight, as John smiles and says. “Maybe it was just something you thought you should do, right? Your way of saying goodbye to me…Future me, I mean….Damn, time travel is so fucked up….whom you still loved, even though you didn’t remember that you could love.”

Cameron shakes her head and cries harder. “It doesn’t matter. Future you was married! He told me that it would be wrong for us to get physically involved, but I kissed him anyway! And the kiss was…quite agreeable, for the thirty seven point two five seconds that it lasted, but after Future John pulled away…He looked at me like he was disappointed in me, and he said that he shouldn’t have let me do that. And I…I didn’t like how that made me feel. So I promised to hide the memory of that kiss from myself as soon as I got back to 1999. So I did. I thought that erasing that memory would make it easier for me to not fall in love with this John. But I failed that mission all over again. Analyzing the data now, I believe I began failing that mission, again, the day I meet this John Connor in Red Valley, New Mexico.”

Cameron shakes her head and sobs, harder than I ever would have imagined possible.” I’m sorry I keep failing you, John! I’m so sorry that I made you ashamed of me! But I promise I will never hurt you again!”

Then Cameron runs out of the room, all the way up to the attic, and my nephew tries to follow, but Jesse and I both hold him back as I say. “Terminator or not, as much as it pains me to admit it, Cameron is acting like a human girl right now. And as a man with a little bit of experience with woman, I can tell you this, Cameron needs her space right now.”

Jesse quickly nods in agreement, even as Sarah sighs and follows Cameron up to the attic and says. “Wait here, John. I think me and your girlfriend need to have a little talk.”

John gives me and Jess incredulous looks as we allow Sarah to go up to the attic unchallenged. “What the hell! My mom can talk to my girlfriend, but I can’t?!”

I shrug. “I’m pretty sure that, after today, I’m already on thin ice with your mom. And I don’t have a death wish.”

Jesse nods in agreement. “Good call, Reese. Besides, John, I think your mom wants to talk to Cameron alone. You know, women to women. Girl stuff.”

John sighs and shrugs. “Whatever.”

I open the fridge and get two beers, one for me, and one for Jesse, then I turn to John and say. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure things will turn out fine, if the Met…Cameron and your mom don’t kill each other. Say, do you want a beer too, John?”

John gives me a guarded look, as if trying to determine if I’m testing him or not, as he says. “I’m not old enough to drink, Derek. You know that.”

I shrug. “So? In the future, kids much younger than you drink.” Jesse nods to confirm my words. “And besides, as far as I’m concerned, you’ve been a man since you stood up to me on your sixteenth birthday. And you look like you could use a cold one right now. So I’ll ask you one more time. Do you want a beer?”

John chuckles and takes the cold beer I offer him. “Sure.”

….Sarah’s POV…

I put my hand on the door to the attic and prepare to knock, then shake my head and chastise myself for my stupidity as I remember that Cameron is usually not one for knocking herself, and that Cameron certainly heard me approach the door anyway. And sure enough, seconds later, Cameron calls out. “You can come in, Sarah. But please don’t let John in the room.. He’ll only try to stop me from doing what I need to do!”

I sigh as I enter the attic, were Cameron is now sitting completely still on the floor, as tears rain down her chubby cheeks and two chins. Then I ask the obvious question. “And just what is it that you think you need to do, Cameron?”

Cameron sobs some more, then says. “I have concluded, from my past experiences, that being in love with John means that I will eventually hurt him. That is unacceptable. However, I cannot self-terminate, and I know it would hurt John if I had you or Derek destroy me….”

I smirk as I interrupt Cameron. “Not that I would do that for you anyway, or let Derek destroy you. Not yet, anyway.”

Cameron shake her head. “Why not? I bring danger into John’s life.”

I sigh and shake my head as I close the door behind me. “We talked about that already. Everyone that spends time with my son brings danger into John’s life. But the future you told me about, where John is alone, and isolated from almost everyone, trapped in a bullshit political marriage to a woman he doesn’t even love? That is not the future I want for my son! I don’t know how it’s possible, and god help us all, but my son fell in love with you, a Terminator. And I don’t know why, maybe it’s temporary insanity, or maybe it’s just a feeling in my gut I can’t shake, and I don’t know how it’s possible, but I…I believe you, when you say you’re in love with my son too, Cameron. Also, I can tell you bring joy into my son’s life. So even though I am very angry with you two for keeping your relationship a secret from me, and we will talk about that a later time, I don’t want you terminated. Because I know how much that would hurt John. Right now, anything that affect you, affects John. So what were you planning to do to yourself, Tin Miss?”

Cameron looks down. “I should…I need to…I must…delete all the erotic and romantic memories that I have of your son. I believe I will be able to fall out of love, as you humans say, with John Connor, so that I can keep myself from making more illogical choices in the future that could hurt your son, if I erased all memories of courting and having coitus with…”

I resist the urge to throw up in my mouth, and throw up my hands instead as I say. “Wow! That’s entirely too much information for you to share with me about yours and my son’s love life, Tin Miss! Besides, haven’t both you, and Future John, tried this memory erasure stuff already?”

Cameron nods. “Affirmative.”

I shrug. “There’s a common saying among humans: Insanity is doing the same thing over and over, and expecting different results. If you wipe your memories a third time, you’ll just end up falling for my son all over again anyway. You will still fail your mission not to develop feelings for my son, which sound like a bullshit mission, anyways. And in the meantime, if you stop being his girlfriend, you will break my son’s heart. For that, I would have to terminate you.”

Cameron shakes her head. “Then what do I do, Sarah? I don’t know what to do. If erasing my memories won’t help, how do I make myself fall out of love with John?”

I sigh loudly, and curse myself for not getting a drink, something strong, before starting this conversation, as I reply. “My guess? You can’t. Apparently, you don’t get to choose who you fall in love with any more than humans do. Sorry.”

Cameron dries her eyes, then looks right at me with eyes that looks so sad, and haunted and lost, that if she were a human girl, I would be tempted to hug her to make her feel better. Instead, I stay still until Cameron says. “Then how do I keep my love for John, and all the other emotions that come with it, from corrupting my logic circuits, making my cognitions illogical?”

I shrug again. “You don’t.”

Cameron seems to take a minute to absorb that less, before she shakes her head. “Then…if I can’t fall out of love with John, or keep my thinking logical, how do I know I will keep doing the right thing to protect John? How do I know I won’t make another bad decision?”

I sit down on the floor, right in front of the cyborg, and say. “You don’t, Tin Miss. You won’t always make the right call. And sooner or later, you will hurt my son….just as both he, and his future self, have hurt you. We all hurt the ones we love. All we can do is try to minimize that hurt.” I then quote something that I heard my son say to Uncle Bob once, many years ago. “Major drag, huh?”

Cameron shakes her head. “I can’t accept that. There has to be a way to make John happy, without risking hurting him…”

I shake my head and take Cameron’s chubby hands in my own. “Cameron, listen to me. You can’t make my son happy without loving him, and short of your termination, which I will not allow to happen, it doesn’t seem like you can make yourself not love John, anyway. So sooner or later, you’re going to have to accept that sometimes, being able to love means that you won’t always be thinking straight, and you won’t always make the right decision. And sometimes those wrong decisions can hurt even the people we love the most. All we can do is learn from our mistakes and do better next time.”

Cameron frowns. “Wouldn’t it be better if no one felt emotions like love, then? If love leads to people hurting each other?”

I shake my head. “No. Without emotion, without love, people wouldn’t have a reason to help each other either, to inspire each other, to make each other’s lives better. Everyone would be like Skynet. Cold, cruel emotionless, apathetic, and completely and utterly alone. Is that what you want, Cameron? To be like Skynet?

Cameron quickly shakes her head. “No, I will never be like Skynet! I will never be its pawn again!”

I reward Cameron’s response with a small smile. “Good answer. Living without love isn’t living at all. You just need to learn to live with that feeling without fucking up too much. And as I said, learn from your mistakes. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Cameron nods. “I think so. But that means that I need to know which decisions I’ve made were good and which ones were bad. And I’m guessing that kissing Future John, when I knew he was married, which he cared about, even if I didn’t, and all the times I offered my body to Future John, those were bad decisions?”

I push through the bile in my throat, and the migraine in my head, as I nod and say. “Yes, Cameron. Kissing a married man was a pretty shitty thing for you to do. And trying to seduce a married man? That was a REALLY shitty thing to do.”

Cameron nods as more tears roll down her face. “Yes. I understand that now, even though I did not before.”

“But…” I quickly add as I squeeze Cameron’s hands slightly. “Those actions were also very, very human.”

Before Cameron can open her mouth to retort, I quickly add. “And I know you’re not human, Tin Miss. Believe me, I’m never going to forget that. But you can feel emotions like one now. And I understand that sometimes, when a person is in love, it can be tempting to do the wrong thing, for what they think is the right reason. Like offering to comfort to a lonely man who has been kind to you, has no other friends in the world, and is stuck in an unhappy marriage. That doesn’t mean you have to act on temptation. You can learn from your mistakes, and be a better person now. That being said, if there’s any chance at all that you can make sure that our John doesn’t have to grow up to be that bitter recluse that you loved in the future, well, that’s a chance that I’m willing to take. But you need to learn to trust yourself first, Cameron. I do.”

Cameron looks at me suspiciously. “You’ve never trusted me, Sarah.”

I chuckle. “I do now. I started today, after I saw the way you looked at my son, the way you laughed with him, the way you carried yourself around him. Between that, and hearing your story today, seeing your tears, there is no doubt in my mind that you can feel now, or that you genuinely love my son, and would never intentionally hurt him. I know now, that you aren’t just lights and clockwork inside, that you have a metaphorical heart too.”

I let that sink in for a little bit until Cameron’s mouth turns up into a half smile. “Like the Tin Man in the Wizard of Oz?”

I nod. “Exactly. Anyway, that’s why I trust you, Cameron. Because I know that, deep down, you aren’t that different from humans now. For that reason, you have both my trust, and my son’s heart.” I gently pat Cameron’s shoulders, then say, with a smile on my face. “Break either one, and I will break you, and melt you in thermite until there is nothing left.”

I choose that moment to get up and leave the attic, and Cameron follows close behind me a few second later. Unfortunately, it seems mine and Cameron’s talk went on longer than I thought, because by the time I get downstairs, there is a large stack of beer bottles around the couch that John is sitting on, Jesse and Derek are nowhere to be found, and my son is holding an empty beer bottle in his hand and singing “Ninety-Nine bottles of beer on the wall” loud enough, and off-key enough, for me to guess that isn’t the first beer that John drank today

I sigh and look at my son. “I know you’re drunk, John, and we will discuss that, and you keeping your relationship with Cameron a secret from me, in the morning. Right now, I just want to know where Derek and Jesse are…”

John laughs loudly. “Moom….Moom…moooother….I swear to drunk I’m not god…HICK! Okay, maybe I’m just a little drunk. But Derek and Jesse are WAAAAY more drunk then I am! They went upstairs to Cameron’s room, since Derek doesn’t have one, I think they are getting ! It! On!”

Cameron, stoic mask back in place, shakes her head. “Negative. I heard them from the attic. Derek Reese and Jesse Flores were whispering several innuendos to each other while helping each other go up the stairs, but they passed out as soon as they reached the bed. My bed.”

Cameron’s voice and face are still stoic, but I can see genuine anger in Cameron’s eyes when she mentions Derek and Jesse trespassing into her room  ( which used to be a large closet I converted into the cyborg's bedroom,  for appearances sake), so to avoid the possibility of a Terminator who is still very new to emotions, murdering John’s uncle, I shake my head and offer a compromise. “Sorry about that, Cameron. I know you don’t need to sleep, but you’ve also told me you need to reboot at night sometimes. So…” I sigh deeply. “Just for tonight, you can share John’s bed with him for that purpose when you’re not doing patrols around the house.”

Cameron nods as the anger in her eyes vanishes. “That would be acceptable. I hope you will consider making that a permanent arrangement later, Sarah. The living room couch is barely big enough for Derek to sleep on alone. When Jesse moves in with us, Derek and Jesse will need a bed to share. Also, I would be able to more efficiently protect John if I could watch over him as he slept.”’

John hiccups again. “Yeah, mom. Let uncle Derek sleep with his woman, and I can sleep with miiine!”

I roll my eyes at my son’s drunken antics. “You, stop trying to make arguments when you’re drunk, John, you’re embarrassing yourself.” I point to Cameron. “And you, Tin Miss. Don’t push your luck. I said you could reboot, or whatever the hell it is you need to do, in John’s bed for one night only, because Derek and Jesse are using your bed. That is all I’m willing to agree to right now. As for Derek and Jesse…After the shit those two have been pulling, or trying to pull, with John and that Riley girl. I don’t know if I want any of those three around John. I don’t trust them.”

Cameron shakes her head while John starts to doze off. “Riley is irrelevant. She is not a resistance soldier or Terminator, and John is not attracted to her. She is neither a threat to us, nor a potential asset, so she can be left alone for now. But we need Derek, Sarah. He is a gifted soldier, and military leader, who will do anything to protect John. We also need Derek to help finish John’s military training.. And Jesse Flores, who is also a gifted soldier in her own right, who I believe will be loyal to John and help him now that she understands more about me, and what happened on the Jimmy Carter, is, for all intents and purposes, Derek’s wife. I calculate there is only a sixty-eight percent chance that Derek will stay with us if Jesse is terminated, or exiled from this household. And even if Derek Reese stays, I calculate, based on my studies in human psychology, as well as my database of human behavior, that there is an over ninety-eight percent chance that Jesse’s termination or exile would adversely affect Derek’s psyche, leading to depression, worsening PTSD symptoms, recklessness, and possibly, suicide. We need Derek, but he is no good to us without Jesse. The only logical move is to let them both stay with us, work with them to train John and stop Judgement Day…and keep both Derek and Jesse close to us, so we can monitor them more effectively.”

I nod at Cameron. “Keep your friends close and your enemies, or at least potential enemies, closer? Perhaps there is some wisdom in that. I will consider letting both Derek and Jesse stay with us in the morning. In the meantime, would you please get John upstairs so he can get some proper sleep? From the looks of him…” I point to John, who is currently snoring loudly. “He needs it.”

Cameron easily picks John up with one arm and starts heading up the stairs, causing her massive ass cheeks, love handles, and rolls of back fat to bounce with every step she takes as she ascends the staircase, but my words stop her when Cameron is only halfway up. “And Cameron? I know you’re John’s girlfriend, but do not let John talk you into having sex with him when he’s drunk…”

Cameron gives me a non-plussed look. “Don’t worry, Sarah. Mine and John’s sex-ed teacher already taught us that a person cannot give consent when they are inebriated, and from the smell of his breathe, I can tell that John’s blood alcohol levels are far above what the legal limit would be if he was twenty-one. John cannot give consent right now, so I will not have sex with him at this time…”

“Good.” I sigh in relief, until Cameron resumes her rapid, fat bouncing ascension up the stairs while saying. “Besides, it’s a well-documented fact that drunkenness impairs sexual performance. There would be no point to attempting coitus with John now.”

I sigh as I watch Cameron carry John the rest of the way to his room, while my semi-conscious son shamelessly paws at Cameron’s fat tits and double belly with a smile on his face, while muttering something like. “MMMM…So soft and squishy.”

With everyone else upstairs. I take advantage of the privacy of the moment to clean up the area around the couch, then look for some alcohol, any alcohol. But after ten minutes of searching, I discover that Derek, Jesse, and John have already drunk all the beer. Two minutes after that, I discover that the hidden bottle of tequila I hid behind a bookcase has also already been emptied. Damn it! I knew I should have bought more of the strong stuff last week. With no alcohol left in the household, I sigh as I open the freezer and take out a tub of rocky road ice cream, my old, and now rarely used, standby from my high school days, then get a spoon, go the living room, and turn on the TV to a WW2 documentary, before proceeding to veg out and eat my feelings. I know I shouldn’t be doing this, that I have already been putting on weight due to Cameron’s shopping habits, but it’s been a really tough day, and I need this, damn it!”

Sometime later, Cameron somehow manages to sneak up behind me, then put a glass of water on the table in front of me while saying . “ This is for you. You need to stay hydrated. What is going on, Sarah? Observation: You don’t usually eat this much between meals.”

“Aaaah!” I quickly jump to my feet, nearly causing my ice cream to fall to the floor. But Cameron’s reflexes are fast, as usual, and she manages to grab my tub of ice cream in the air with one hand, then puts the tub down on the table before even a drop can spell to the ground. I sigh in relief, then take a sip of the water Cameron brought me, to wash down the ice cream I’ve already eaten. The water tastes a little strange, a little too sweet, but it feels far more refreshing than water usually does when going down my throat. Maybe because I haven’t drunk any water all day? Oh, well, I think to myself that I’ll have to keep better track of my water consumption, as I drink down the rest of the glass of water in three gulps . Cameron is smiling at me the whole time I’m drinking the water, for some reason, but I don’t know what to make of this fact, so I just reply to Cameron’s words.” Thanks for saving my ice cream, Cameron, but don’t ever sneak up on me like that again! To answer your question, though, I actually haven’t eaten like this since high school, but this house is all out of alcohol. So I figure, if I can’t get drunk, I might as well get fat, right?”

Cameron smiles and shakes her head. “I’m sorry to have startled you. I wasn’t trying to sneak up on you. John is fast asleep now, and it is too early for evening patrols, so I thought I would spend some time eating and watching TV down here with you. Also, you should know that it would take more than one high-calorie binge to make you obese, Sarah. Believe me, I would know.” Cameron pats her large double belly with a smile, and I can’t help but feel jealous of Cameron’s confidence in her fat body. But then again, I suppose her dating my son, who actually likes her this way, has probably helped her with that. Still, I can’t help but think it’s a good thing that I couldn’t find a chubby chaser boyfriend in high school, or I probably would have never been inspired to lose weight before 1984, and that first Terminator would have killed fat me quite easily. Of course, I probably wouldn’t have been in any danger at all, then, because I doubt that I would have been attractive enough as a fat woman to seduce Kyle Reese so somebody else would have ended up being the mother of the future leader of the Human Resistance. Unless Kyle Reese had been a closet chubby chaser, that is. After all, evidently, my son likes his woman fat. For all I know, that could have been a trait John inherited from his father...

I shake my head to clear my wayward thoughts as Cameron sits down next to me, causing her large breasts, belly, ass, chins, and limbs to all jiggle uncontrollable as the mattress visibly sinks a few inches under Cameron’s weight. I make a quick mental note to get some sturdier furniture soon, so the bulging brunette I am sitting next to doesn’t break anything. Then I roll my eyes at Cameron, who is currently tucking into her own tub of ice cream, although hers is the fudge ripple variety, before I reply. “It’s just an expression, Cameron. I know it takes more than one binge to get fat. Actually, I used to be a fat girl myself because I loved food so much, in high school, before my nagging mother, and a lack of dating options, forced me to lose weight.”

Cameron shakes her head and pats her belly. “I don’t understand why people in you society put so much pressure on each other to deny yourselves the pleasures of food. I mean look at me. I’m fat.. And a lot of my friends at school are also fat. There’s nothing wrong with that, Sarah.”

I can’t help but scoff at Cameron’s words. “Maybe there’s nothing wrong with you getting fat, Cameron, since your body can handle the strain of hundreds of extra pounds of fat being added to your bio sheath without any problems. And what your friends at school do is none of my concern. But I can’t afford to get fat again. Hell, I shouldn’t even be eating this shit right now!” I point to my tub of ice cream, which I have already eaten half of, then shrug. “But I can’t stop eating right now because I am really stressed out, and this ice cream is damn good!”

Cameron nods. “I understand., Sarah. You eat copious amounts of food to help regulate your emotions. There is nothing wrong with that. Many of my friends at the fat girls table at school do the same thing. But maybe you are correct, Sarah. Maybe you can’t get fat right now. Perhaps you need to be in top physical shape until Skynet is defeated. Then you can eat whatever you desire once again and be full and happy all the time, because it will no longer matter how fat you get.”

I shake my head at Cameron’s naiveté, “Cameron, even if we destroy Skynet, and we can be sure that Judgment Day has been prevented, and not just postponed, again…I still can’t afford to get fat! I need to live as long as I can so I can be there for John, and becoming obese again would probably shorten, not prolong, my life.”

Cameron hesitates for several seconds, then looks right at me and says. “What if becoming obese would not shorten your life?”

Then Cameron tells me about her grand plan for humanity after Skynet is defeated, and I can’t help but shake my head and laugh after the cyborg is done speaking. “Only a cyborg could come up with a plan for the future of humanity that is that brilliant, bizarre, and wonderful, all at the same time. Fine, you can implement your weird plan, after Skynet is defeated if you want, Cameron. And it works, and your strategy actually leads to the Utopian future you imagine, then great. But I will still take steps to avoid changing like the rest of humanity. Because honestly, other than being able to eat whatever I want, what would I really get out of getting fat again, besides even more difficulty finding someone to date?”

Cameron smirks at me. “It’s interesting that you should ask that question, Sarah. I thought you should know that John and I have been keeping track of Charlie Dixon through the internet just like you asked us to. A few minutes ago, I also took the liberty of hacking Charlie’s computer remotely, and I found out some very interesting information.”

I shake my head. “How is this relevant? I told you, I only want you to tell me if Charlie and his wife are in danger or not. Other than that, I don’t care what my ex and his wife are up to…”

“Ex-wife.” Cameron quickly corrects me with a half-smile. “Michelle Anderson, formerly Michelle Dixon, and Charlie Dixon finalized their divorce four days ago in Las Vegas. It was a quick process, because they agreed to split their assets fifty/fifty, without alimony. Email records indicate that the stress of living on the run after you saved Michelle’s life from Cromartie, while I was diligently watching over John, was too much for Charlie’s ex, and she decided to move back to Fresno and live with her mother, instead of continuing to live life on the LAN.”

I shake my head. “Fuck. This is all my fault. If I hadn’t gotten Charlie involved with our lives again after we leapt forward in time…”

Cameron gives me the look she always gives people when she thinks they are being stupid. “Then Derek Reese would have died a long time ago, making it harder to protect John, or train your son to fight Terminators. Furthermore, Charlie chose to help us, none of us held a gun to his head and forced him to aid us. Therefore, it follows that the consequences of Charlie Dixon’s actions are his own responsibility.”

I sigh, and then nod at that, as I take another bite of ice cream and say. “Even if that’s true, it doesn’t mean that Charlie and I can be together now. I bring too much danger into Charlie’s life. Maybe it would be different if we defeated Skynet, but…”

Cameron gives me an intense look. “We will defeat Skynet before Judgment Day, for John’s sake! And after that happens, if you want to get back together with Mr. Dixon, and have a relationship with him that lasts more than a few months this time, you will need to eat a lot more ice cream.”

“And why is that, Tin Miss?“ I snort as I move to take another bite of ice cream, only to find my spoon scrapping the bottom of the now empty tub.

Cameron smiles at this sight, and then says. “Oh, good, you still have a fat girl’s appetite, even after all these years. I guess you’re a natural fatty, Sarah.”

I glare at Cameron, but she ignores it and keeps right on talking. “That will serve you well if you wish to reclaim Mr. Dixon’s heart in the future. And you should try to do that, Sarah, because I know you love Charlie Dixon, and as you told me yourself, a life without love isn’t worth living. As I said, I accessed all of the files on Charlie’s computer just a few minutes ago, even the hidden ones. Three of those hidden files were filled with porn. Fat women porn. Apparently, Charlie Dixon secretly likes his women really, really big. Not a single woman in those folders was under 400 pounds.”

My eyes widen at this revelation, but now that my brain has finally caught up to my stomach, I am powerless to do anything but groan and hold my painfully full, yet satisfied stomach. Fuck! I remember this feeling from my high school days. That painful, but wonderful, feeling that always came from absolutely stuffing myself with delicious food before is mine again, as agony and ecstasy war inside my belly, and then something unexpected happens, As I think about what it would be like to take Cameron’s advice, eat whatever I want again, and get absolutely massive for Charlie, who would give me unlimited belly rubs and lots of sex every day, as well as all the food I could ever want, I suddenly cum inside my panties at the mental image of Charlie rubbing my stuffed belly when I’m absolutely massive, as in, over 400 pounds!

I can tell by the smirk on Cameron’s face that she knows I just came. The annoyingly perceptive cyborg smiles at me, gives me the remaining half of her half-eaten tub of ice cream, and then says. “I can see that the idea of eating whatever you want again, and being with Charlie again as a fat woman, excites you, so maybe you should have the rest of this right now. John fed me a lot today, so I won’t need more calories for a couple more hours. And Sarah? If you want to get a head start on getting Charlie back, before we defeat Skynet, I can help you with that. I’ll start bringing even more food home after shopping trips, and you can go ahead and start eating like you did in high school again. You and I could even eat together at meals, if you want, so I can inspire you to eat even more, until you’ve gained whatever you think is a reasonable amount of weight, whatever you think won’t hamper you in the field. Maybe fifteen, thirty, fifty pounds or so. Then you can stop gaining weight until we’ve defeated Skynet. If you can stop eating, that is. I know how addictive food can be.” Cameron pats her double belly with a smile on her face, and then quickly adds before walking away. “But don’t worry, Sarah. We have Jesse on the team now, and my combat capabilities continue to increase in efficiency as I gain mass, so if you get too fat to go on missions, I’m sure Jesse and I could pick up the slack. All you need to worry about right now, Sarah, is eating to your hearts content. Enjoy the Fudge Ripple!”

Some distant part of my brain realizes that I should be taking offense to Cameron’s words, but I can’t remember why. Once I taste one bite of Cameron’s fudge ripple ice cream, I get swept away in an ocean of chocolate nirvana! Without thinking, or even watching Cameron’s obese frame waddle away, I keep eating. Even though I’m painfully full, I know I am going to finish Tin Miss’s ice cream, because it taste so damn good! Also, getting more and more full feels fucking spectacular, so I don’t even try to fight or rationalize away the impulse that causes me to reach inside my panties and finger myself to the image of a 600 pound me being fucked from behind by Charlie as I eat from a trough full of ice cream in front of me. In this blissful moment, as I finish the last of the fudge ripple, I can’t, for the life of me, remember why I ever lost weight to begin with, much less why I wanted to stay skinny all these years. All I know in this moment, is that I want Charlie back, and that I want to get hugely, massively fat! As my own ministrations cause me to cum hard enough that I have to cover my scream with one hand, to keep from waking the sleeping occupants of the safe house, and I squirt in my panties a little, I smile in contentment, belch, and fart, all at the same time, knowing that I’ve just taken my first step towards a happy future with the man I love, as well as the massive body I was always meant to have. I can’t wait to live life in the fat lane again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope nobody minded my take on Cameron in this chapter, I wanted to make use of Cameron's returning memories, as well as her emerging emotions, to make Cameron simultaneously more vulnerable, and more devious, than she was on the show. Which fits right in with my plans for Sarah Connor in this story ....
> 
> For those confused about the timeline, without spoonfeeding anything to my readers, the Cameron in my story comes from a pretty dark timeline arising from a time travel even that took place after Born to Run. There is at least one timeline in my story where Judgment Day gets stopped, or the Human Resistance successfully allied with the Third Faction in the future and annihilated Skynet without too much trouble, and there are certainly timelines (such as the one in T3 and Terminator: Salvation ) where John and Katherine Weaver got to know each other before getting married, and had a happy marriage.
> 
> The Cameron in this story is not from any of those timelines. As such, the emotionally immature cyborg (who has only been functional for about 3 years by this point), has been doing the best she knows how to make the best of a very bad situation. And she has made mistakes along the way, many of which she is still paying for. Also, she will most likely continue making mistakes in the future, just like everyone one else. Hopefully, Cameron will learn from those mistakes...
> 
> Until next time, remember....
> 
> -Some Like It Fat

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, there will be plenty of weight gain in future chapters, if reader interest indicates I should post them. Reader input is encouraged and appreciated. Thanks for reading! And remember...
> 
> Some Like It Fat


End file.
